Captive and Strange Blessings
by dondena
Summary: Sequel to Ransom and Strange Blessings. Agent Bishop and his associate have captured three of the turtles. What do they have planned for them this time? Will they ever get away? 2k3 verse.
1. Chapter 1

It had been months now since Bishop and Johnson had last seen the turtles, and Johnson wanted to see what he had created in full term, but tracking the turtles down was no easy feat.

They both set about having their commandoes to start searching the city at night, since that was usually when the reptiles came out to patrol and protect the city. They both wanted Leonardo back the most, but had no objection if they captured all the turtles this time. They were going to get information and some genetic information too if it was the last thing they ever did.

…..

It was the summer months and the turtles were enjoying being able to go out in the cool air at night. It got incredibly warm in the lair in the daytime.

The guys were having their first summer being new fathers and uncles. Hannah and Brian were taken care of so well that they were thriving, even in the damp, dank sewers. They all hoped they would be able to bring them up as well as their own father had brought them up.

The twins were 5 months old now and April's daughter was only 2 months old.

Leo still greatly worried about the twins. More so because he knew the government wanted them so badly for their experiments. He was determined to make sure that never happened to them.

Donny and Mikey were also great dads. Don would help out as long as he didn't have projects to work on in the lair. Mikey was good at keeping the kids entertained.

Raph still kept a bit of distance from the kids, but would help out with what he could so long as he wasn't in a foul mood.

Master Splinter loved being a new grandfather, but still left child care to his sons most of the time, with the exception of when they were out of the lair. One or two of his sons would usually stay behind and babysit when there were patrols to do at night.

Tonight's patrol found Leo, Don, and Mikey out with Raph ordered to babysit. He had been against it, but he knew he had to make the contribution. He had to be involved. But he wasn't so inexperienced now and knew how to feed and change diapers when needed by this time. But unlike Mikey, Raph wasn't much of a giggly babysitter. He took the job seriously though.

The trio of brothers had come out into the far south side of Brooklyn. Their lair was now in this part of the city since they had had to move earlier in the spring. The area was close to their home and they had heard about some robberies in the area on the news. They were determined to stop the thieves.

But before they could even catch sight of any robberies in progress, all of a sudden, a light found them on the rooftops, coming from a helicopter.

"You there! Drop your weapons or we will open fire!"

All of them had lifted an arm to protect their eyes.

"This isn't good. What do we do, Leo?" Don asked.

"We need to get out of here." Leo said and he took the lead, running. Don and Mikey followed.

The helicopter started firing.

They all tried to avoid being shot, but Mikey was on the end and a shot caught him in the back of his left leg, causing him to cry out as he fell to the ground.

Leo and Don heard him and came back for him. They wouldn't leave him behind.

"Mikey! Are you alright?" Don asked.

Mikey was still down. He pulled his hand away from his leg, and it was covered in blood.

"No. Get out of here, guys." Mikey said.

"We aren't leaving you." Leo said.

"As I said before, Terrapins! Drop your weapons or more of you are going to get hurt. What's it going to be?" The voice from the chopper demanded.

The turtles looked at each other. They knew they weren't going to be able move quickly, but Mikey was helped to his feet by Don.

"You take Mikey and run the other way. I'll distract them. Get Mikey to the lair!" Leo ordered and took off to the north.

"Hey!" The chopper voice yelled.

Don and Mikey took off in the other direction. It hurt for Mikey to run, but he had no other choice at the moment.

The chopper went after Leo. But another one popped up, obviously called in for reinforcements. It took off after the other two turtles.

Leo didn't like the look of this. He had to get away and get to the sewers. Tonight, stopping robbers wasn't worth it.

The chopper fired upon him and hit him in the left arm. Leo winced but didn't stop. The wound began to seep blood. He held his arm, trying to stem the bleeding.

But then, something else hit his right shoulder. It was a dart.

Leo knew he wouldn't get far if it was a tranquilizer dart. He pulled it out anyway on the run. He managed to get to another roof before he got dizzy and had to stop. He hoped his brothers got away.

He got to the edge and took a hold of it, trying to stay upright. The chopper hovered, but some commandoes lowered themselves to the roof. Leo's mask tails were flying in the wind. He fell to the ground on his stomach, trying to fight unconsciousness.

"You, blue one, are wanted most of all." A man said as he approached the drowsy turtle.

It was the last thing Leo heard before he blacked out.

When he was finally out, the commandoes got Leo onto a table and tied him to it with leather straps. He was then lifted into the chopper. The men climbed back in afterwards.

After the turtle was secured, the leader on board called up Johnson. "Boss, good news. We have the turtle you wanted most. He was with two other brothers, but they took off in the other direction."

"Get them too! Make sure of that." Johnson said angrily.

"The other one is on them. One was hurt so they won't get far."

"Don't hurt them too badly. I'll worry about them when they get here. But good work on getting the leader." Johnson said.

"Thank you, Sir."

The chopper began to return to their headquarters with Leonardo.

 **Beta read by Applepye.**

 **The family lives in the lair from the 2007 movie. But everything else is 2003 verse.**


	2. Chapter 2

Don and Mikey didn't get far. They had managed to jump to another rooftop when the second chopper stopped them. They couldn't go anywhere and Mikey was losing a lot of blood.

"I hope they didn't hit an artery." Don said.

"Me too. I hope Leo got away." Mikey said.

"He knows how to take care of himself."

Commandoes began swinging down onto the rooftop.

"You aren't going anywhere, Turtles!"

"Stay here, Mikey." Don said and set his little brother down to the edge. He took out his Bo and stood protectively in front of Mikey. "Stay back!" Don warned the humans.

"You are both coming with us."

"I don't think so!" Don shouted and he attacked the commandoes.

He hit many of them with his Bo and kicked aside others. But from the chopper, the pilot aimed his gun on Mikey.

"Freeze, Purple turtle! Or your orange masked friend gets it!"

Don stopped at that. He looked up and saw the chopper's gun was aimed at Mikey.

"No! Don't harm him!"

The quick diversion was enough for a dart to be jabbed into Don's neck, making him cry out as his hand covered the injection site. The man who did it grabbed his Bo from his hands and then hit him in the legs, forcing Don to his knees.

"Don!" Mikey cried out. Some other commandoes were now ganging up on him.

Mikey backed his shell into the wall, a trail of blood leading from his leg. He was scared for both himself and Don. Who knows what would be done with them. He wished Raph was here.

Don went unconscious shortly after.

Mikey was grabbed by the arms and forced to his feet. "Don't hurt my brother!" He pleaded.

"It's not up to us what happens to you. Agent Bishop and Johnson will decide what happens to you." The man on his left said.

Mikey held up his injured leg, still bleeding. Then, he too felt a needle go into the skin on his right arm. He went under in minutes.

Some tables were lowered down and the two turtles were put onto them and just as with Leonardo, were bound in leather straps on their backs. Mikey's lower left leg was bandaged to try to stop the bleeding. It would be treated more thoroughly when they got him back to base.

Some of the commandoes looked at Donatello evilly. They wanted to get back at him for hurting them. "I wish we could choose what was going to happen to that one."

"Yeah. He needs some payback for what he did to us."

The tables were lifted one at a time to the chopper and then the men climbed up. They had to make sure their double prizes were alright going up. Then it was back to base once they were secured.

…..

Hannah and Brian were tucked away in their room while Uncle Raphael was watching a football game. He had spent some time with the kids before he had settled them down. They were a handful, especially little Brian, being Mikey's son. Raph knew this little guy was going to be a goofball when he got older.

He wondered when his brothers would be getting home so he could be taken off babysitting duties. Raph still wished he had gone with them tonight and let Mikey stay home and watch the little angels. He wanted so much to bust the thieves.

He looked up at the clock. His brothers had been gone for over three hours now. He hoped they weren't in any danger. If they weren't home within another hour, then it would be suspected they were in trouble.

…..

Johnson was pleased when the troops brought in Leonardo. He was transferred to another table and tied down.

"Leave the one on the belly undone." He ordered and it was left undone. Everything else on Leo's body was tied down, even on his chest. It wouldn't be long now for the turtle to wake up.

Johnson wrapped a bandage around Leo's left arm before he walked out. The wound wasn't deep so a bandage would do just fine to stem the bleeding.

….

When Donatello and Michelangelo were brought in, they were to be separated into different areas of the base.

Bishop greeted them to see what they were looking like. He had an instant idea on what to do with Mikey. "Take that one to my personal lab. There's something special planned for him. What happened to his leg?"

"He was shot with the helicopter's gun, Sir. We'll get it treated in your lab."

"Good. I don't want him hurt any more than he already is. The experiment I have planned for him requires him to be unharmed." Bishop said. "And keep him sedated until I give you orders to wake him up."

"Yes, Sir."

Mikey was taken there and secured.

…..

Don was transferred to his own private cell to be tied down. He was transferred to a new table like his brothers had been. It wasn't long until Johnson came into the room. He admired the way his men were looking at the unconscious turtle.

"What's wrong?" He demanded.

"This turtle needs some payback, Boss. He beat us up out there." One complained.

Johnson looked down at the sleeping Donny. "I remember this one. I tried to use him once, but found out his DNA was useless to me, but perhaps he can be useful another way."

"How?"

He gave his orders to the men and they smiled evilly. They went to get their tools for what was ordered to be done.

By the time they were done with Don, he had a tube sticking out of his mouth that was hooked up to a machine. His mouth had also been tied shut. The men didn't want to hear the turtle say anything, but they knew they would still be able to hear him make some sounds when he was awake.

Johnson's orders would be followed without problems. He had his own plans for this turtle. These men were going to be happy to follow them through.

They were ordered next to make sure the tube was in the right place. A little water was put down the machine that transferred the liquid into Donatello's body.

Don's breathing remained steady so they knew they had gotten it into the right body part going down.

"Flush his stomach next." Came the order.

The men did just that. But what would be next?

 **Beta read by Applepye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Michelangelo was secured in Bishop's personal lab. He was left alone after he had been tied down and his leg was treated with a thick bandage just below the knee.

Bishop soon came in and he had two syringes in his hands. He had his plans for Mikey. He had wanted to have this turtle be his guinea turtle for so long, now was the time.

The man inserted one needle into Mikey's right side and then injected it's serum into his body, and then did likewise on his other side. Michelangelo was going to give him what he wanted. He was letting Johnson do what he liked with the two older brothers, but would be there to supervise this time.

He left the room so Mikey could get woken up. And at the same time, he wondered where Raphael had been. He would catch him soon enough too. But then, he had a hunch where the hothead was and why he hadn't been with his brothers tonight.

….

Donatello soon came to and he found he couldn't move, and even worse, he couldn't even open his mouth. He tried to swallow and he felt something in his throat.

He raised his head and looked around the room. He saw he was in a bare cell again, but this time he was tied down to a table. All of his body was tied down.

He moaned behind his gag. He tried to open his mouth, but he just couldn't. The straps were too strong. He felt like he had a muzzle on. Why would someone tie his mouth closed?

It was hard to swallow with the tube in his throat and his mouth felt really dry. He followed the tube and saw it was hooked to a machine, but he couldn't figure out why he needed this tube down his throat. He hoped nothing had gone wrong with him while he had been unconscious.

Then, Donny remembered about Mikey. He knew he had been injured and he needed to get back to him. He was also worried about Leo. Was Leo alright? He and Raph would have to come and get him and Mikey out of here.

Don tried to lay there and not panic. He hoped he would be reunited with his brothers soon. He wanted to see his daughter and nephew again. He wanted to see his father again and his friends.

He tried to struggle to get himself free, but the leather straps held strong. Even when he tried to use all of his strength to get free, it still was of no use. He could only lay there and breathe, and calmly wait for his captor to come see him. He hoped he wasn't going to be kept in this room for three or four days without any food or water like what had happened about a year ago.

It didn't take long for a captor to come in and see him. He saw it wasn't Johnson or Bishop.

"Finally awake I see." The man said.

Don wanted to ask him where his baby brother was. Then he noticed he had a jar of something in his hand.

"I'm sure you're hungry and thirsty, right? Well, here is a little concoction for you." The man said, then he put the syringe into the machine and it accepted the food and drink in it.

Don saw the liquid like food coming toward him. It passed into his mouth, and thought he couldn't taste it, but he did feel a connection in the stomach.

Then, the man added another syringe. This one was a bit different. It made its way to Don's stomach, then, within a short time, the purple masked turtle felt some nausea starting to come on.

"Hope you enjoyed that meal. Have fun." The man said and left the room without an explanation about his brothers.

Don tried to ignore the nausea and tried to think about his brothers and getting out of here. He kept on trying to get loose, but that just seemed to aggravate his nausea even more, causing more discomfort. It made him stop and breathe, though a little moan managed to escape.

…..

Leo soon awoke from his sleep. He too found he was tied down. He didn't like being tied down and helpless.

"Good to see you're awake. I want some information, Leonardo." Leo heard a familiar voice.

He saw a familiar man step forward. Johnson! He hoped he would never be captured by him again.

"What do want, Johnson?" Leo demanded.

"For one thing, you should know exactly what I want." The man retorted. "I want those babies! Now where are they?"

Leo had known what he wanted. "They didn't make it, Johnson. They're gone."

"I'm sure at least one survived to term. I've seen the stretch marks on your sides. Your abdomen was stretched pretty far, so I know that's a downright lie, Turtle. Now, where is it or they, really? Is that where your other brother is? Babysitting?"

"No! He's somewhere else, patrolling." Leo lied again. "Now, where are my brothers? Don't hurt them."

"I'm only in charge of you and your purple masked brother. So yes, they are here. I don't want you to think that you separating from them saved them. But if you don't want them harmed, tell me what I want to know or else." Johnson ordered.

"You can do what you like with me, but leave them out of this. I'm the one that went through everything. And again, I'm telling you, the babies all died." Leo tried to make his lie sound sincere.

"Did they? Well, something can be done about that. There was always the chance of it happening, and I can make sure it happens again, but this time, you aren't getting away." Johnson said.

Leo swallowed nervously. He didn't want to get pregnant again.

"If they all died inside of you, then I can imagine the stress of your journey home did it." The man stated.

"Yeah."

"And even after all these months, it's amazing how fast your abdomen has gone back to the way it was before the pregnancy."

"Because I'm not lazy. I made sure to get back in shape right away."

"But, dead or not, they would have to have been removed from your body, and recovery from that takes a lot of time for turtles." Johnson said. "I think I want to take a closer look here."

Leo saw the man come closer to him and he tried to struggle, but the straps held him down.

Johnson took a look at Leo's lower plastron. He heard the turtle's heavy breathing. He then put his hands on Leo's belt and began to move it.

Leo instantly clenched his stomach.

Below the belt, Johnson saw a mark that went clear across Leo's lower plastron. Then he looked at the glaring turtle.

"I see a long mark down here that your belt was obviously hiding. The babies must have been pretty big for the c-section cut to be that big. And tell me, was it your purple masked brother who did the surgery? Or was it the crocodile we once had?" Johnson asked.

"I'm not going to tell you that." Leo said.

"I bet it was, considering I know that you turtles don't have access to regular medical care." The man said as he put Leo's belt back. "But then, I want to see what it looked like on the inside, how the wombs were attached to you."

Leo's eyes widened and he clenched his stomach again.

"NO!" Leo shouted. He didn't want another injury in his belly.

"Prepare this turtle for immediate surgery." Johnson ordered.

That was when Leo really began to struggle.

Two commandoes came into the room with a tray of tools, then one of them hit a button on a remote and Leo heard something from above. He looked up and he saw some saws come down from the ceiling. He gave them a not so happy look.

Leo gulped, looking up at the saws. A chill also crept into his belly. He would do this to protect his brothers and his kids. But a serious wound like what Johnson had planned would keep him incapacitated for a long time again. He had to get out of here.

….

When Mikey awoke, he saw that he was tied down and alone. This made him extremely scared. "Is anyone here?" He asked nervously.

No one answered.

Mikey raised his head to look around. As he became more conscious, he felt some pain in his lower leg. Then he remembered that before his capture, along with Don, he had been shot in his leg. He felt heavy material on top of the wound and he looked down at it.

He saw white material on top of it. He easily recognized the bandages. At least the enemy had treated the wound. But he wondered more than anything, where was Donny or even Leo? He hoped Leo had gotten away. Someone needed to rescue them.

….

Back at home, over another hour had passed, and Raph was getting worried. His brothers should have checked in by now. He was getting tired, but he had been waiting up for them.

Raph tried to call Donny, but it went to his voicemail. He tried Leo's and Mike's too and it just did the same. Why weren't they picking up?

Then he called April.

"Hello."

"April, have you seen my brothers? They ain't picking up their phones. And it's past the time when they should have been home for the night." Raph explained.

"No, they haven't been here all night, Raph. You think something's wrong?" She asked.

"I hope not, April, but keep in touch if you hear anything from them." He said.

"I will. Or I can come down and try to track their shell cells."

"I think I can do that. Thanks, April." Raph said and hung up.

Raph then went into Splinter's room. His father had gone to bed a little while ago.

"Masta' Splinter, wake up." Raphael gently shook his father.

"Hm, Raphael. What is wrong?" Splinter asked.

"Masta,' I think somethin's wrong with the guys' patrol. It's been well over four hours and they haven't come home yet." Raph said.

"Have you tried looking for their phone signals or called them?"

"I called them and no answer. I have yet to track their phones."

Raph got up and went to Don's lab and typed in the coordinates of the phones and the trackers all showed three dots in one spot that was in the middle of Queens.

"What the shell are they doing in Queens? They weren't going to stray from Brooklyn tonight." Raph said.

Splinter had gotten up and joined Raph in the lab. "I hope nothing has happened to them."

"Me too, Masta." Raph said.

The red masked turtle picked up Don's tracker.

"Can you watch the twins? I have to do this alone." Raph asked.

"Of course. Have you had to do anything with them lately?"

"No. They've been sleeping the whole time. I'll be back." Raph said and went to the lair's garage and dragged out the Battle Shell. He would need it to get out all of his family.

On the way to Queens, he called April up again and told her what he had found.

"Casey can meet you there. I wish I could come, but I have to stay here and watch Erica." She said.

"Thanks. Yeah, I might need some backup." Raph said.

"He'll be there." She said and they hung up with each other.

Raphael really hoped nothing had happened to his brothers. He didn't want to end up raising the twins by himself. He really didn't know what kind of a 'father' he would be. He was worried if he might be too hard on them and they would grow to fear him. He needed his brothers to help raise them. And just having his aging father wasn't good enough. Splinter could pass anytime within the next few years, and Raph didn't want to raise the kids alone.

He knew April and Casey could help out too, but they had their own daughter to think of too.

 **Beta read by Applepye.**

 **Reviews always make an author's day.**


	4. Chapter 4

Donatello cringed and clenched his teeth as another strong abdominal cramp seized him. Closing his eyes tight, he wondered what had been in that food.

His hands were clamped into his fists. If he had fingernails, he could swear the nails would have been making wounds into his palms by now. He was extremely uncomfortable. He moaned his displeasure from behind his muzzle.

Don could feel that his heart seemed a little unregulated. His breathing was heavy. His stomach hurt. He wanted to cry out for his brothers so badly. He wanted to go home.

Then, the door opened again and a new man came in. He had something in his hand. He said nothing as he came over to the machine and brought the syringe to the emptying hole in it.

Don couldn't make out what it was. He saw something golden like as it was slipped in and it made its way towards his body.

The turtle wanted so much to question what that was coming at him, but he wasn't the least bit hungry and now they were giving him something again.

The man left after that.

The last of the liquid left the tube and into his stomach, Don could feel no doubt. And within a short few minutes, an even stronger jolt of pain aggravated his stomach, making him cringe again.

Don moaned in pain. _'Oh! This hurts so badly. Please guys, get me out of here.'_ He said in his mind. _'They must have poisoned me. I can't think of anything else that would cause my stomach to hurt like this so quickly. But, the only question is, what kind of poison is it to find a cure?'_

Then another new guy came in with another syringe. Don hoped it was a cure. He saw more contents in it. He saw the turtle looking at him.

"More food, Turtle." He said.

Don shook his head.

"Sorry, the stuff previously put into your system must be taken with food." He said and then after extracting the syringe from the machine, he left.

When this food reached his insides, more intense pain just flared up. The pain was enough to make Don cry out. _"Oh! Please make this pain stop!'_ His mind screamed.

…..

Leo watched the saws worriedly. If he had to go through this, then couldn't they at least administer a sedative?

Then, out of nowhere, he felt a needle jabbed into his right arm. The effects would take place rather shortly.

Leo moaned, "Please, don't." He said as he drifted back into unconsciousness.

After he was out, the plastron was sterilized and Johnson came back into the room as his men prepared the plastron. His belt was taken off. The sword sheath had been taken away while he was out the first time.

A saw was started up and one of the men cut along the scar of the turtle's C-section, then upward.

Johnson had a good look inside the former pregnant turtle. There wasn't much that he could find to indicate that Leo had been pregnant before, but he had known that he was. He closed the plastron back up. But he was still going to get this project back under way in a few days or weeks.

When Leo came to awhile later, he was in extreme pain down in his belly. It wasn't the greatest feeling, but he hoped he had kept his brothers safe. But now, he was in no shape to take on bad guys trying to escape from this place and save his brothers. Why did these government cronies have to be such jerks and maniacs?

Though another thing that also crossed Leo's mind, was he hoped he had not woken up pregnant again. He saw the bandages, but didn't see any signs of swelling. But Agent Johnson could have done anything with him while he had been unconscious.

…..

Mikey had been laying there for a while now and was bored out of his mind. But then, he heard his door unlatch.

A dark haired woman came into his room with a tray and some white cloth material in her arms.

"Hi there, Mr. Turtle. I came to change your bandages and give you some food." She said.

Mikey's stomach growled. "Ok. Do you know of any news of my brothers?" He asked.

"No, I do not. I was assigned to you only. My name is Rena. And may I ask your name so I know how to address my patient?"

"Michelangelo, but my brothers call me Mikey." Mikey said. She seemed trustworthy enough.

"Okay, Mikey, I'm going to undo the straps on your legs to treat the injured one. Can I trust you not to kick me?" Rena asked.

"Yes."

Rena undid the straps on his legs. She then put her hands on the injured one. "Does this hurt?"

Mikey winced. "Yes."

"Ok, I need to bend the hurt leg so I can take the old bandages off and put on the new ones." She said and slowly bent Mikey's leg at the knee.

Mikey's leg still hurt from earlier. Rena began taking the old bandages off. When she got them off, she saw the wound looked better than it did. Then she unrolled the new bandages and rewrapped the wound. She secured it by tying it in a double knot and tape.

"There, all good now. And it's also time you got your first meal here." She said. "I have been given orders that you can be let up, but don't attack me, please."

"You seem like a nice girl. Why would I attack you?" Mikey asked.

"Because Agent Bishop knows what you turtles are like."

"Bishop! He wants to harm us all!" Mikey freaked out.

Rena didn't untie Mikey after he had shouted out. She left the room and some men came in in her place. They undid Mikey's straps and took him to a barren cell. Mikey limped all the way following them.

He was pushed into the room so hard that he fell forward, landing on his hands and knees. Then the door was closed and locked behind him. Then the serving tray with food on it was shoved through the opening in the wall.

Mikey was hungry, but he was worried about what could be in the food, like poison, for example.

"Eat up, Turtle. You never know when you'll get your next meal here." A man's voice said. "It's not poisoned. It's just normal food."

Mikey wondered if he should believe him, but his stomach settled the matter for him. He began to eat the food. It was just some bananas and bread and water. Mikey would have given anything for a pizza instead.

A little later on, a man came and asked for the tray back. Mikey gave it to him. "You will be fed again real soon."

"What about my brothers? Where are they? Are they hurt?" Mikey demanded to know.

"Your brothers are just fine." The man said and moved on once he had the tray.

Mikey felt relieved, but what did Bishop want with them if he wasn't harming them?

….

Raph and Casey soon came to a location of where the trackers were, but they saw no way of getting inside. Everything looked abandoned. They were by an old gas station that had closed long ago.

"How do we get in?" Casey asked.

"We might have to try the sewers." Raph said. "I'm getting my brothers back no matter what."

"I'm with ya, Raph."

They tried the sewers, but still couldn't find a way in. This was real hard. There had to be a way in.

….

Back at the lair, Brian and Hannah were hungry again and Master Splinter warmed up their bottles and fed them. He was trying his best to take care of the twins. He just hoped all of his sons came home soon and in one piece.

…..

April worried about sending Casey. He was a father now and had a daughter other than her to take care of. But April would be willing to go into battle if needed.

…..

For Leo, every breath now felt very painful. He tried not to think of the pain he was in, but tried to think of his family. He would give his life to save them, but he did want to see them again.

He took deep breaths trying to control the nausea he felt. He really hoped he hadn't been impregnated again. It would be something to be checked for when they got home. Be

 **Beta read by Applepye.**

 **Reviews always make my day.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was a hard three days for Splinter and Raphael taking care of Hannah and Brian, on their own. Changing diapers, feeding them, calming them, keeping them entertained, putting them to bed, it kept them busy.

Raph was exhausted from taking care of them during the day and then he and Casey had to figure out how to get into that place at night. There just had been no leads even though the tracker had led them to the ex-gas station.

April and Leatherhead came over to try to help check the place out by computer. They soon discovered it was no longer an ordinary gas station and it had secret passageways. Now they finally had something to go on!

Raph, Casey, and Leatherhead were going to spring Don, Leo, and Mikey. April and Splinter were to stay and look after Hannah, Brian, and Erica.

…..

Leonardo had been freed from his table and placed into a cell where he was unable to move. When he had been put in there, one of his transfer captors even ended up kicking him in his wounded stomach as payback for when they had last met, and he had been pregnant at the time.

It caused him to pull in on himself and clutch the injury. Pain had screamed from the wounds, drowning out everything else. It hurt so much that he didn't register when the door had been closed.

In the three days since his kidnapping, Leo had hardly moved at all from his position on the floor. He concentrated on his breathing so much that his mouth was so dry. He hadn't had a decent meal since before his capture and he was desperately hungry despite his injuries.

He could feel and hear the gurgles of hunger, though he did his best to ignore them. He wasn't going to beg for food, but he knew he desperately needed water. He didn't even know how long he had been in here. He just wanted to save his brothers and go home.

Finally, feeling some courage build up, knowing he needed to get up, he pushed himself to a sitting position while holding his stomach. He had to take more deep breaths, just trying to control the urge to scream from the pain.

Then, Leo heard something from outside his room. He heard voices. Could it be his family?

Then, a panel in the wall opened and a bottle of water was pushed inside.

Leo's eyes lit up. He felt incredibly dehydrated. Then he smelled something delightful. It smelled like spaghetti.

Leo's mouth watered. He hoped he could get some food, but right now, he had to make an effort to get to the water.

He tried to get up, which wasn't easy. Using the wall as leverage, he managed to pull himself to his feet. Holding his belly, he walked to the bottle and took it.

He opened up the lid and downed some of the water. He knew not to drink it too fast as he didn't want to get sick. Then he heard the voices again.

"Are we going to feed him too?"

"No. This one never gets hungry."

Leo heard that. Were they talking about him? That so wasn't true. His stomach was currently giving off its displeasure at not having sustenance in quite a while. But now, it had a little water in it and he had felt the water hit his empty stomach.

The voices soon faded away.

Leo waited and sadly, no food was put through the opening, but at least he had water. He would save it and down it a little at a time.

He slid down to the floor and kept the water by his side.

….

Donatello was still tied down to his table with his mouth tied shut and the tube was still down his throat. He knew he was being force fed a few times of the day. But he was also in extreme pain from the so-called food he was given.

He moaned constantly when he was awake. He had barely gotten any rest. He was exhausted from being in pain.

His stomach wouldn't stop hurting. What were they doing to him? His insides felt like they were trying to eat him alive. His heartbeat was always so fast and his breathing was labored. Taking deep breaths to resolve the discomfort in his stomach helped a little, but then he would be given more 'food' and it would start all over again.

Don would still struggle to get loose, but his straps stayed secure in holding him down. And struggling like that would send his heart racing even more.

Then, Don heard his door unlock again. He saw a new syringe in the man's hand.

The man looked at the bound turtle. Just as he was going to put the stuff into the machine, he saw the turtle was shaking his head.

"What do you mean, no, Turtle?" He demanded.

Don moaned to indicate he was in pain and wasn't hungry. He then looked toward his lower body.

"Oh, am I to understand you have a stomachache?" The man remarked.

Donny wanted to tell him yes and it had been going on for far too long. He grimaced and winced as another sharp pain shot through his belly.

"Good." The man said.

Don opened his eyes. How was this a good thing? He felt if this went on much longer, it might kill him. He didn't feel good at all. He also felt warm, like he had a fever. He was also sweating.

"Please let me go." Don tried to say, but it was muffled by the muzzle.

The man opened up the machine and drained the syringe. "Have fun." He said and left laughing.

Don moaned and struggled again, but he stopped short as a new powerful jolt of pain seized him. He could only lay there and take the pain.

The pain and loneliness was so bad that Don couldn't help the tears that rose to his eyes. He was in so much pain he couldn't help it that the tears fell.

 _'Someone please help me!'_ He cried in his mind. _'Why does this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this punishment?'_

Then the door opened up again and Donatello looked toward the door. He expected to see a syringe in the person's hand, but instead, it was his own Bo.

Don's eyes widened. What was he going to do? He struggled to show he was anxious to get up, despite his pain.

"Scared are we?" The man asked.

Don stopped moving. Huh?

"After what you did to me right before your capture, I'm going to now return the favor." The man said.

Donny swallowed. This wasn't good. His own weapon was going to be used against him!

"But first, I'll do something else." The man said and laid the Bo aside on the wall.

The turtle wondered what he was going to do.

The man came towards Don's head and Don's eyes lit up. Don saw the man reach for his head and he lifted his head up and in some movements, the muzzle was undone and removed.

"Ahh!" Don cried out. It hurt to open his mouth again, but at least now he could. He moved his lips about and his tongue. But he still had the tube in his throat.

"Feel better now?"

"Uh, no?" Don said weakly. "What… what are you… going to do?"

"Payback time now." The man said and threw the muzzle to the floor and he went and got the Bo back in his hands.

Don watched him warily. He knew he wasn't going to like this.

The man sized him up. He got to the side of the turtle and then, looking from the scared eyes of his victim, then he looked down at the target.

Donatello tried to get free. He squirmed.

The man then raised the Bo and really fast, brought the weapon down onto Donny's pained belly.

"Ahh!" Don screamed in pain. He was already in so much pain and that blow had just knocked the wind out of him.

"And there could be more later!" The man swore, and then he left the pained turtle to his misery.

Don could only lay there and try to breathe. The blow had not mixed well with the overwhelming nausea he already had. But if there was one thing he was glad for was that at least he could open his mouth again.

….

Mikey didn't like being locked up in this boring cell, but if there was one good thing coming of it, he was being fed well. Three meals a day in fact.

His leg felt a little better now, but the bandages still needed changing daily. Rena would come in and do it, but she was locked in there with him. Men were making sure that Mikey wouldn't have a chance of escaping.

Mikey was definitely faring better than his two brothers were. But he still wondered if he would see them again.

Bishop wanted his new project to be off to a good start.

 **Beta read by Applepye.**


	6. Chapter 6

Raph had driven the Battle Shell to the location. He and Casey and Leatherhead got out of the truck and went inside to try to find if there was a button that accessed a secret entrance.

April was staying in touch with them via shell cell. She told them where they could find a certain button. It was well hidden, but thanks to April's instructions, they were able to find what they were looking for.

Raph went over to the wall and pushed on it.

There was a pillar in the middle of the room, and it opened up. The three friends got into it and Leatherhead hit the Down button. It took them down somewhere like an elevator. They were going to find Raph's brothers tonight or else.

When they reached the bottom, they got off.

"We should try to come back to this location." Leatherhead said.

"Yeah, we'll try, LH, but if it's not possible, we have to find another way out. Now let's go find my brothers." Raph said, tightening his grip on his sai.

"Just be on the lookout for commandoes or other flunkies." Casey said.

"We always are, Case." Raph said.

The three of them were going to stick together to find them. Leatherhead held the tracker and eventually, they found the phones which were in a private room along with Leo's swords and Mikey's nunchaku. Don's Bo was missing. It didn't matter. They gathered up everything they could into the duffel bag that Raph had on him.

They continued into the deeper tunnels. Soon, they came upon a surgical room that was covered in dried blood. They all hoped it wasn't any of the guys'.

The trio was trying to do this the stealthy way as much as possible.

Raph may not have always been the most patient type, but right now, he knew he needed a level head to save his brothers. He led the way mostly. Leatherhead was being the technical person right now if there were electronics or he would break them to get through a door. Casey wasn't much help in the decisions, he just followed and would fight to save his friends. But April was doing a good job in guiding them, especially if they should run into lasers along a tunnel that weren't visible to the normal eye.

Soon, they came to a long hallway that had many rooms. They would look through every one until they found Raph's brothers if they had to. They each would take different rooms and it was discovered that there were little windows in the walls that would pass food or other things into a prisoner's room. They used those first.

"Anyone in here?" They would all ask and look as well.

When Casey got to his fifth door, he was answered, "Casey?"

"Mikey, is that you?" He asked.

"Casey! It's Mikey. Please get me out of here!" Mikey got up and ran to the door.

"Hold on. Guys, I found Mikey!" Casey shouted.

"Quiet down, Casey, but good. Leatherhead, let's get Mikey." Raph ordered.

The big croc came over to the room and pulled the door from its hinges, freeing Mikey from his captivity.

Mikey ran forward and hugged Raph.

Raph wasn't always the sentimental type, but he was so glad to see Mikey that he did hug him back this time.

"Good to see you too, Mikey, but have you seen Don or Leo?" Raph asked.

"No. Not since before we were captured." Mikey replied.

"Well, you look in good shape. Who kidnapped ya?" Casey asked.

"It was Bishop. I have no idea what he wants with us." Mikey said.

"We ain't letting him keep ya. Now let's find the others." Raph said.

While Casey informed April that they had found Mikey, they all then went on to try to find Leonardo and Donatello.

…..

April told Splinter that Mikey had been found, unharmed, aside from a wounded leg.

Splinter was happy to hear that. He currently had his grandkids in the playpen nearby. They were happily playing as much as 5 month olds could. Erica was with them too.

…..

Cameras that were along the corridor had now spotted the intruders. One of the watchers saw them and pushed a switch, setting off an alarm to the commandos in that area and those in charge.

….

"No! This can't be happening again!" Bishop growled.

"I am not losing my turtle again!" Johnson growled too.

"Commandoes! Get the intruders!" Bishop ordered.

Commandoes started rushing to the hallway to confront the intruders.

….

An alarm started going off, thus alarming the rescuers. "Great. Just what we didn't need."

"We have to hurry to find Donatello and Leonardo." Leatherhead warned.

They began to double their efforts to find Leo and Don.

….

Leo perked up when he heard the alarm going off. He really hoped his family was here.

….

Don barely registered the alarm by now. He was fading in and out of unconsciousness. The pain was beginning to take its toll, but he did hear something loud and tried to focus his eyes to see. He had to stay awake, for the sake of a rescue.

….

The opening in Leo's cell wall was opened.

"Anyone in here?" It was Mikey's voice.

"Mikey! It's me!" Leo said.

"Guys! I found Leo." Mikey said excitedly.

"Allow me." Leatherhead said. The big croc tore the door open.

When they all went into the room to see how he was doing, they didn't like what they saw. Leo's middle was still covered in bandages.

"Hi, guys." Leo said rather hesitantly. He hadn't wanted them to see him like this, but if he was going to get out of here, he was all for it. He would have much rather recovered from his injuries at home.

"What did they do to you, Leo?" Raph came forward to help him up.

Leo grimaced as his brother helped him to his feet. "Johnson wanted to see how… I carried the twins. And I'm sure… he planned to do it to me again."

"But you weren't injected with anything yet?" Leatherhead asked.

"Other than tranquilizers, I don't know." Leo replied. "Now we need to find Don. I'll be fine."

Raph let go of Leo for a moment, but when Leo tried to walk, he doubled over from the pain of his injuries. Raph instantly grabbed him. "I got'cha Leo." He said.

Leo hated that he needed help to just walk, but he let Raph drape his left arm around his shoulders while he held his wounded stomach.

They all proceeded to look for Don, but when they got out of the room, there were commandoes waiting for them.

Mikey was given back his nunchakus. He, Casey, and Leatherhead got ready for a battle. Raph set Leo down by the wall and stayed by his side. Leo winced in pain.

Mike, Casey, and Leatherhead all charged the commandoes, determined to take them out.

Mikey's leg pain was very minor. He was determined to get out of here. He fought well alongside his friends.

Raph wanted to help fight too, but someone needed to stay by Leo.

Fortunately, it didn't take too long for the others to take down the first squad of commandoes.

"Hurry! We have to find Donatello and get out of here!" Leatherhead ordered.

Casey found Don's cell. "Anyone in here?" Then he looked through the opening in the wall. "Don!"

Don opened his eyes. He very vividly heard his name being said. "Hello?" He said weakly.

"I found Don!" Casey shouted.

Leatherhead went and tore the door open. They all went in to get him out.

"Oh, Donny." Mikey said. "What did they do to you?"

Don's vision was blurry, but he could make out a green form with an orange mask. "Mik-ey." He whispered. Then he winced from the nausea.

"Get him loose quickly." Raph ordered.

"It's not as simple this time. He's got a tube down his throat." Leatherhead stated.

Mikey undid the leather straps over Don's body while Leatherhead gently removed the tube from Don's throat.

Don instantly coughed when the tube was removed. It hurt his stomach terribly.

"Donatello, are you alright?" Leatherhead asked.

"Hm?" Don just mumbled.

"What did they do to him?" Casey asked.

"We don't know yet, but we have to get him out of here." Leatherhead said and he instantly picked up the smart turtle in his arms and they left the room.

Raph then reported to April, "April, we have Leo and Donny. They're both in bad shape, but Don's worse than Leo is."

"We'll get them treated as soon as you get them home. It's great you found them." She said, sounding relieved.

"Master Splinter, they found Leo and Don, but they're in really bad shape." April said.

"What is wrong?" The rat asked.

"I don't know. We'll find out when they get them back here." She said.

….

The family went back the way they came.

"Donatello, you have to stay awake." Leatherhead said to his barely conscious friend.

Don struggled to stay awake, but he moaned and groaned in pain in his croc friend's arms. His stomach ached terribly and just didn't feel good.

Raph and Leo led the way, with Raph helping Leo to walk. Mikey and Casey were behind them and Leatherhead and Don in the back. Raph led them back to the elevator.

Luckily, they hadn't run into anymore commandoes. The boys all piled into the elevator.

At the top, they got out, but there was a squad of more commandoes with Agent Johnson and Bishop waiting for them.

"You mutants are not going anywhere." Bishop snarled.

"You are not keeping my brothers captive anymore, Bishop!" Raph snarled back at him.

"Ah, Raphael. We had been waiting for you to show up too so the experiment can proceed." Bishop said.

"There will be no more experiments on us, Bishop." Leo shouted back, wincing afterwards.

"You are my property, Leonardo. You are going to give me what I want or else." Johnson spoke up.

"No, I'm not." Leo growled.

"What did you do to Don?" Mikey demanded.

"Oh, I let my men deal with him. They might have given him something that makes him not feel so good." Johnson said. "Otherwise, I don't know what they did to him."

"You won't get away with hurting my brothers." Raph yelled and let go of Leo. He, Casey, and Mikey attacked the agents and commandoes. Leatherhead stayed with Leo and Don. Even he got a few good tail hits in, but Don had passed out from the pain when it was over.

Johnson wasn't the greatest fighter compared to Bishop. He was quickly hit aside by Raph. With some broken ribs and a hard hit to the jaw, possibly breaking it, Johnson was down before the fight had really begun. Scoffing at the downed agent, Raph turned to continue fighting the others.

The commandoes were all easy to knock down. It was Bishop that was the biggest challenge. He knew how to dodge and throw in his own punches, but when he did aim a gun, Leatherhead jumped into the fray and grabbed his armed arm and crushed the weapons. He had laid Don down and Leo was looking after him the best he could.

Leatherhead picked up the man and began hitting him back and forth on the floor, knocking the wind out of him. He was roaring as his eyes were nothing more that thin slits.

When the big croc finally had the brute agent totally winded, Mikey came over. "It's alright, Leatherhead. You got him good. We need to go if we are going to get Don and Leo some help."

Leatherhead groaned, but said, "Yes. We need to go."

The group departed with all the humans either wounded or knocked out.

They hurried through the warehouse as fast as they could, at least with one suffering an abdominal wound and another that was near death. Mikey's leg wasn't too bad, but it still hurt.

Bishop was quick to regain his senses however. "No! Don't let them escape!" He demanded.

More commandoes went after the mutants, but by the time they got there, the mutants were out the doors and when they got outside, their prey was nowhere to be seen. They knew the agents were not going to like this.

…

The group managed to get back to the hidden Battle Shell. Leo was helped into the truck slowly and he took a seat. It was Don who was in the most desperate condition. Leatherhead laid him down on the bed in the back of the truck.

"Donatello, can you hear me?" Leatherhead asked. Don didn't respond.

"What's wrong with him?" Raph asked.

"I do not know. We have to hurry and get him back to your lair. He's unconscious." Leatherhead said. "I fear the effects of what they had done to him."

Raph hurriedly got behind the wheel and floored it. There was an emergency.

Mikey felt guilty this had happened at all. They never would have gotten captured if he hadn't gotten shot before the capture.

 **Beta read by Applepye.**

 **So what did everyone think of this rescue?**


	7. Chapter 7

It was a long drive from Queens back to Brooklyn, but they got there.

Leatherhead carried Donatello while Raphael helped Leo walk to the lair's infirmary. Mikey went in as well since his leg needed to be looked at. April, Splinter, and Casey all went in to see how they all were.

They all had a little family greeting, but it didn't last, as Don was in the most critical condition.

"Everyone should leave now. We have to figure out what is going with Donatello." Leatherhead said.

"He is right. Let us know what happens." Splinter said and he herded Casey and Raph out of the infirmary.

Leo was then helped onto a bed. "Treat Don first. I'm sore, but I'm doing fine." Leo said in a softer voice as he winced at his own pain.

"My leg was shot a few days ago." Mikey said. "It's been treated. I'm okay."

"You go ahead and get started on Don, Leatherhead. I'll take a look at Mikey's leg." April said.

The woman undid the bandages and saw the wound wasn't looking too bad. She had noticed a limp to Mikey's walking so she decided to clean it a bit and rewrapped it. Then she sent Mikey out to join the others. His injury was minor compared to Leo and Don.

Mikey felt real guilty that this had ever happened to them. But he was glad they were all finally home again. But he knew that something was terribly wrong with Donny. He hoped they could save his life.

…

Leo watched from his own bed as April and Leatherhead tried to get Don stabilized. They put an IV in his right arm and hooked him up to a heart monitor. His pulse was very weak. They also put him on oxygen. They said his name and tried to get him to wake up, but he wouldn't.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" April asked.

"No. But that's what we have to find out." Leatherhead said.

April drew some blood from Don's other arm and tried to analyze it.

Leatherhead put a blanket over Don's body as he felt very cold. He then turned to Leo.

"I must look at your wounds now that Donatello is stable, Leonardo." Leatherhead said.

Leo was still very worried for Don's wellbeing way more than his own, but he knew his wounds needed to be looked at.

"Here, slowly sit up for me so I can undo these bandages." The croc said as he helped Leo sit up.

He undid the bandages and had Leo lay back down again. Leo winced in pain.

Leatherhead saw the extent of the wounds. Leo had been cut along the line where he had had his c-section months ago, as well as along the line that went up his plastron and into both of the scutes. He had been cut into pretty good.

"Did this happen to you while you were awake or knocked out?" Leatherhead demanded.

"They knocked me out for it, so I have no idea what they did to me." Leo replied. He just tried to breathe to control the pain.

"All this needs is a cover patch up." The croc said. He got the supplies out of a cupboard.

Leo lay still as his croc friend put some epoxy glue and covering over his wounds to hold his plastron in place. Then he was helped to sit up again to have new bandages wrapped around his middle. Then he was helped to lie back down again. Then he was covered with a blanket.

Not too long after that, April got some results. "Leatherhead! I have bad news! Don's been poisoned! We have to find the cure for it, or he will die!" She cried out.

"What?!" Leo cried out. He raised himself up so fast that his injuries burned and screamed at him, causing him to stop. He put a hand on his stomach.

"What?!" The croc shouted too.

The others heard the commotion and moved to enter the lab, but Splinter urged them to stay put. If there was something wrong, they would tell them. But he did go himself to see what was going on.

The others stayed to look after the kids in the living room. Mikey was glad to see his son again. He held Brian in his lap as his father went to go see what was wrong.

Splinter knocked and came into the infirmary. "Sorry to intrude, but we all heard you shouting. What is wrong?"

"I found out that Donny's been poisoned, Master Splinter. I have to perform a gastric lavage on him to get it out of his stomach." April explained.

"Do you know what kind of poison it is, Ms. O'Neil?" Splinter asked.

"It looked like a kind of arsenic poison. I don't know how bad he really is unless he wakes up, but we might have to do surgery just to see how bad his internal organs are. We could also use Leatherhead's scanner to see what is going on inside him." She said.

This was a very worrying sign. Donatello could be dying. Splinter did not want that to happen. Their family needed him. His daughter needed him.

"Why don't you take Leonardo out of here, Master Splinter. He's going to be fine, he just needs rest." Leatherhead said.

"Very well." Splinter said.

Leo didn't want to leave, but now that his wounds had been taken care of, it would be better if he left the room. He could rest in his room or on the couch. But he was extremely worried about Don.

He was helped to sit up and stand again and Splinter led his oldest son out of the room, leaving the two 'doctors' to treat their most critical patient.

Leatherhead and April got a tube down Don's throat and began flushing Don's stomach.

Even though Don hadn't been wounded, he might also need some additional blood. His breathing seemed to be labored. It was vital that they get him to wake up soon.

The IV administered medicine and painkillers to him. Don had a long road ahead of him. His heart was really weak from the poison.

"Donny, please wake up." April pleaded. "We really need you. I promise that those monsters that did this to you will pay."

"Yes, we will make them pay for what they did." Leatherhead agreed.

After they had done what they could for the gastric lavage, some blood was taken from Raph and given to Don.

After the blood transfusion, his pulse picked up a little more, but was still weak and he still didn't wake up.

When everything was done for the time being, everyone was allowed come in and see how Don was doing. They would all take turns staying with him around the clock. He was so critical that they couldn't afford not to.

Mikey wanted to do the first watch. He still felt guilty since he and Don had been together when they got captured.

"How long were we gone?" Mikey asked.

"Three days." Splinter said.

"At least it wasn't much longer. Worse things would have happened by then." Leo said.

"Was anything done to you, Michelangelo?" Splinter asked.

"Aside from being shot before the capture, I was fed and that was all." Mikey answered.

"So, Leo and Don are tortured, but nothing happened to you?" Raph said angrily.

Mikey looked hurt at that remark. "Bishop might have been aiming to eventually." He said.

"But why did they hurt you like they did, Leo?" Casey spoke next.

"Agent Johnson wanted to see how the pregnancy had affected me. Apparently, he couldn't find anything and he was planning on impregnating me again. I had told him that the last two babies were dead. That's what he was mainly after for me to tell him." Leo explained.

"But what did they want with Donatello?" Leatherhead asked.

"We don't know. Only Don could tell us that." April said. "We just have to let him fight this battle going on inside him."

A fever had set in and Don looked as if it was effecting his dreams. His breathing was heavy and his heartbeat was now elevating.

His family could only watch him in misery. The babies were all still out in the playpen, having fallen asleep a bit ago. They hoped Don would get better and soon.

Leatherhead went home to get his scanner machine and bring it to the lair so they could do an internal exam on Don. The poison could have greatly affected his internal organs to where they were critically damaged.

While the family sat around Don to just watch and see if he woke up in the short term, April was hurriedly working on the computer to see if they could find a cure for the poison.

She came across some names of drugs called Dimercaprol (also termed BAL in oil) and Succimer (DMSA). They seemed to have been used successfully to help clear out the arsenic, though they would have some risks, but if they would help Don survive, something had to be done quickly. There was another too, but it wasn't so easy to access in the US.

Getting these drugs wouldn't be easy without a doctor's prescription and taking Don to a doctor was out of the question. Taking the drugs was also very risky as they did have a certain toxicity to them too.

The one called Succimer seemed more likely the one to get. It was also known as Chemet.

April and Casey headed out to go get what they needed. They would steal it if they had to.

Leatherhead would be back soon. For now, Don's family just stayed with him.

"I hope they get the medicine." Mikey said. "Don tried to protect me when I was hurt before we got captured."

"I have no idea what they were trying to do to him other than harm him, but he certainly didn't deserve to be poisoned." Leo stated.

"Those scumbags will pay for harming our brother!" Raph growled angrily.

"Yes, they will, Raphael, but for now, two of your brothers need to rest and recover first." Splinter said.

"I just wish we could help him without the use of those drugs." Leo said. He was lying on the other bed.

"I know, Leonardo. It is hard to see Donatello going through this, but we have to hope our friends get the medicine. And from what April had said, even with the use of the medicine, it will be a risky recovery for him. But we have done all we can do for the moment." Splinter explained.

Leatherhead soon returned with his machine in toe. As the family watched, Leatherhead very carefully lifted Don and put him into the scanner. He was still unconscious. The monitors, oxygen mask and IV were all left in. Great care was taken not to pull them off.

The laser scanned Don's body and the croc watched what appeared on the screen. It was like an MRI.

The scan revealed some damage to Don's internal organs. It meant that if Don did try to eat anything, he would be in extreme pain. They needed to get him started on the cure very quickly. Even though they had flushed his stomach and given him some new blood, which was helping a bit, he really needed the medicine. But even more so, they needed him to wake up.

Things weren't looking good for poor Donatello. Leatherhead put him back on the infirmary bed after he was done with the scans. He showed the scans to his family. They hoped Don was going to make it through this. If he was gone, who was going to teach his daughter the things she would need to know to be a possible smart turtle too? More than likely, Hannah was going to be a smart one like her dad, but she needed him.

April and Leatherhead were science people, but not as good as Don was.

April and Casey soon returned with the medicine, Chemet. Don needed to swallow this medicine as soon as possible.

"Master Splinter, isn't there anything we can do to get him to wake up sooner?" April asked. "He really needs to take this soon or else he might not make it."

"I can try to reach him." Splinter said.

The others watched as Splinter got onto the floor of the med bay and got comfortable. He then began to breathe and, soon after, entered the astral plane. He was determined to reach his son.

Even though the turtles also knew how to meditate, it was better Splinter tried to reach Don's spirit. Leonardo might have been able to do it, but Leo was in a lot of pain. It was hard to meditate when in pain.

 _'It didn't take long for Splinter to spot Don's spirit. It was obvious that his son was having a bad dream._

 _It looked like Don was being attacked by something big and powerful. Don was running for his life. He kept on calling out for his family. Then he saw his father._

 _"Master Splinter, we have to get out of here!" Don cried out._

 _"Donatello, this is a dream world. You have to wake up from this. You are having this dream because of a poison attacking your body. I will help you." Splinter said._

 _Splinter focused his mind and he helped to defeat the monster in Don's mind, but only Don could truly defeat the monster. With Splinter's support, Donatello was able to face the demon of his mind. The fearless act alone was enough to vanquish it._

 _Then both of them left the astral plane.'_

Splinter soon came out of his trance. He got up and went to Don's body.

"Is he waking up?" Leo asked.

"He should." His father replied.

"What was happening?" Mikey asked.

"He was being attacked by a monster in his dream."

Don's eyes began to flutter, he groaned, and then opened his eyes.

"He is waking up!" Splinter said happily.

His friends and brothers came over when they heard that. Leo tried to get up, but his stomach stopped him. He just looked over as excited as his family was that Don was waking up.

 **Beta read by Applepye.**


	8. Chapter 8

Don's vision was blurry, but he could make out the colors and shapes of his family surrounding him. He could feel something on his face. He moaned again and tried to move his head.

He was able to move his head and so began to move his hands. He wanted the mask off his face. He remembered waking up a few times already and having his mouth tied shut which was why he didn't want the mask on. He began to fight it.

April quickly took it off of him. "It's okay, Donny. You're safe now." She said.

"April?" He said weakly. "Guys?"

"We are here, my son." Splinter said, taking one of Don's hands to assure him he was there for him.

Don could make out Raph and Mikey's mask colors, but not Leo's. "Where's… Leo?" He asked.

"I'm here, across from you." He heard Leo's voice.

Don turned his head to his right. Now he could make out Leo's blue mask and skin color. He then turned back to the others. "What… happened?"

"We were captured by Bishop and they were experimenting on us." Mikey said.

When Don heard that, memories came back. He remembered being tied down and a tube was down his throat. He swallowed at the nervousness of the memory. He didn't feel a tube in his throat right now.

"How do you feel, Don?" Raph asked.

"Tired." Don replied.

"Any pain?" April asked.

"Not sure."

"Donny, do you think you can sit up and take some water?" She asked.

Don felt his mouth. It was indeed dry. "Yes. I am… thirsty."

Raph helped Don to sit up part way. But as he was sitting up, a jolt of pain shot through his belly.

"Agh!" Don screamed.

"What's wrong?" April asked.

"My stomach! It hurts!" Don clutched his midsection, curling in on himself.

"We had a feeling it would. We found out you had been poisoned with arsenic. Here, Donatello. You need to take this medicine with some water." Leatherhead said.

Don opened his eyes to see the pills in his croc friend's hand with water in the other. He struggled to breathe through the pain.

Raph helped him to sit up all the way. "You need to take it to help get better."

Don took the water and pills and downed them. He was more than happy for the water, being so thirsty.

"You're going to need to take these pills every 8 hours or so." April said. "And over a course of at least 5 days. Maybe longer, depending on how you're doing after the 5 days."

When the water and pills hit his stomach, more pain erupted inside him. Don moaned.

"You are going to be in pain for a while, my friend. But you do need to keep taking your medicine." Leatherhead said.

Don lay back down, holding his stomach.

"Try to take deep breaths, my son. It might help." Splinter advised.

"It hurts, Sensei!" Don tried to take those breaths.

"I know, but we will help you get through this." Splinter said.

"How long were they giving you poison?" Casey asked.

"I… don't know! All I remember… was they had… tied me down and… tied my mouth shut… with a tube down my throat. They were… force feeding me… every few hours… it seemed." Don explained weakly.

"They might have been giving it to you over a period of time over the three days." Leatherhead said. "I did an internal exam of your organs and they are indeed very inflamed right now, my friend."

"Oh, please… just make the pain stop." Don moaned, holding his belly.

"It will take time for your organs to heal from the poison."

"What about him eating?" Mikey asked.

"He's not going to feel like eating for a while, Michelangelo. For right now, he can only stay hydrated from the fluids and he has to keep on taking his medicine. Plus he was fed for the three days, even though it was in a bad way." Leatherhead explained.

"And eating is the last thing I want to do." Don said.

And just as it was brought up, a loud growl interrupted the conversation.

They all looked up and it was from the opposite bed. Leo blushed. He rubbed his injured belly.

"Unfortunately, they never fed me." Leo said.

"No wonder your stomach just growled like that." Casey said.

"I'm hungry, but food is the last thing on my mind right now." Leo said.

"I don't think your stomach would agree with you." April said. "Now that Donny is awake and taken a first dose of the medicine, let's see about getting you something to eat."

"Just stay in bed, Leonardo. We'll bring you some food." Splinter said.

Mikey left the lab to go fix his injured brother some soup, as with the injuries, he would want to make sure that Leo's stomach would keep some food down, as he didn't know what had been done to him.

Mikey still limped on his injured leg, but it was a minor injury compared to what had been done to Don and Leo. He was glad that the same things hadn't been done to him as well, but they might have done it too eventually.

When the soup was warmed up, he brought a bowl into the infirmary for Leo. It sure smelled good and it brought out another loud growl from Leo's stomach.

"Okay, you can calm down now." Leo told his stomach, making everyone giggle, even Don, though it brought a grimace of pain to his face again as pain went through him.

Leo put on his serious face. "Are you alright, Don?"

"I think I'll be fine." Don replied.

"You betta' be. Your daughter needs ya." Raph said.

"Where is Hannah?" Don asked.

"She's in the living room in the playpen. She's just fine." April said.

"You can hold her in a while, my son. Right now, it is important for you to get some rest." Splinter said.

"I really don't feel good right now." Don said.

"It will take some time. We'll give you pain killers through your IV for right now. Your stomach could barely handle the medicine to cure the poison. So just lie down and try to get some sleep, Donatello. In about 8 hours, you will have to take some more of the pills." Leatherhead said.

Don could still smell the soup Leo was eating. It smelled good and bad at the same time. It was mostly just chicken broth, so Leo finished the soup fairly quick.

"That should quiet the growling for a little while anyway." Leo said. "Good soup, Mikey. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Leo. And I wish I could give some to you, Donny." Mikey said.

"I don't want any."

"I know. You have to get well first."

"We'll try to give him some food in a few days. It's just not going to happen now." April said.

"Hey, Don."

"Yeah."

"I just want to say thank you for trying to protect me before the commandoes got us." Mikey said.

"I would protect you no matter what. I love you, Mikey." Don said, and then he lay back with a pained grimace. His hands rested on his aching belly.

Mikey still felt guilty about what had happened to Don though. He was just glad he was going to make it.

Don was still feverish and was sweating. Aside from his stomach being the most painful, his whole body hurt in various places too.

"Get some rest, Donatello." Splinter said. "I suggest the rest of us leave them both alone to get some rest. It has been a long night."

"I want to stay with Don." Mikey said.

"He will be fine now, Michelangelo. The machines will notify us if anything happens." Splinter said.

"Donny, keep the monitors on you." April said.

Don nodded. He was just so ready to get out of the physical world of pain and into some peaceful rest.

The rest of the family left the infirmary with just Leo and Don in the room. The machines beeped steadily to let them know that Don's heart was doing fine.

Leo just watched his brother. He hated that this had happened. They both had critical things happen to them, but Don was far worse than he was. They both had to recover from injuries.

Don fell asleep first, hopefully out of the most critical point. But there were still chances of something possibly going wrong while his body and the medicine were working this feud out.

Leo soon fell asleep too. He was glad to be home.

Mikey had missed his room, but he still wanted his brothers to be well again. His cat, Klunk jumped up onto his bed and snuggled with him.

The rest of the family went to get some rest too. Leatherhead was going to stay while this serious predicament was going on. April and Casey stayed in one of the guest rooms with Erica.

Hannah and Brian were put into their own room.

Everyone was just exhausted after such a rescue and treating injuries and trying to save Don's life. They didn't want to lose him. He had been the one in most critical condition.

…..

Every eight hours over the next few days, Don was woken up to take his pills. It wasn't easy for his stomach to accept the pills right now without causing him some severe pain. His organs had been severely damaged.

After five long days of rest and just taking pills, Leatherhead and April knew that Don needed to try to eat again, regardless of pain. They would start with gentle foods. The IV still needed to be left in his arm so he stayed plenty hydrated and got his painkillers.

Leo was back to having more normal food, but still needed to stay in bed too. He was now staying in his own room. He still needed help to walk because of how bad his injuries still hurt.

When a bowl of soup made by Mikey was given to Don, he turned his head away. "Donny, you need to eat some of this." Mikey said.

"I really don't want any." Don said.

"You need to eat again, Don. You need to get your strength back."

Don's stomach wasn't hurting at the moment because of painkillers, but he knew it would when he introduced food to it again.

Don reluctantly gave in. After being home for over five days now, he still hadn't been hungry yet.

Since he was doing so well, he had been taken off the heart monitor.

Mikey waited patiently while Don took his first bite of the soup.

Don hated being watched like this, but he knew that Mikey wanted to make sure he was eating again.

Don ate several bites of the soup before the burning pain came back full force. Don moaned in pain. "Oh! It's coming back."

"Your stomach needs to learn to recognize the rightful foods and drinks again, Don." April said as she came in to check on him.

"I know, but it still hurts so bad," He said.

"How long is it going to take for him to recover from this, April?" Mikey asked.

"It could still take weeks or even months, but he'll get there. Just keep on making him foods that will be gentle on him." She said.

Don didn't want to hear the word months. He needed to be able to get up and work around the lair and in his shop.

"And Don, while you are recovering, you will not be drinking your coffee." April said. "You are mostly just going to be drinking water, and tea if you think you can handle it."

Don already knew that the coffee would cause some worse pain for him. He was craving it, but knew he couldn't have it. And then, as for the time period of healing, he also knew he had company. Leo would be healing around the same time he was, but he hadn't been poisoned.

After a week at home, he was finally allowed to hold Hannah again. He had missed being able to hold her. Don lay in bed, sitting up and fed his daughter her bottle for once. He smiled down at her and kissed her little head. Her eyes were closed and she was relaxed to just suckle on the bottle.

He didn't want to think about what would happen to her without him around. He wanted to be able to teach her stuff.

Mikey was also enjoying playing with Brian again and his leg was now completely healed.

Leo watched over his family proudly. He was healing well for just being home a little over a week. He was just glad Don was getting well and that Mikey's leg was healed and both of them could take care of their kids. He took care of them too. And at the same time, he was already missing his training.

Raphael was for the most part, grateful that all three of his brothers were alive and getting well again. Leo was no longer asking for his help to walk, but he would be there for him. And he was glad that they hadn't lost Don to the poison. When his bros had been taken, he had hoped that he wouldn't be raising the twins alone. He went back to being the behind the lines uncle.

Master Splinter was ever so happy to have all his sons back. It wouldn't have been the same around the lair if Donatello had died from the poison. Why had the agents done that? Because he knew they were no good. They would pay for what they had done to his sons.

Leatherhead had gone home after the worst with Donatello was over. He now left the checkups to April. But he was thrilled that his friend had made it. He knew he was still uncomfortable, but he was able to manage better now.

April came by every day to make sure Don was still taking his pills. He was going to be taking them for a while. And she checked Leo's patch every day. The wounds were holding well.

With Leo and Don being out of action for a while, patrolling the city was now just up to Raph, Mikey, and Casey.

Mikey tried to avoid making Raph mad right now. He still felt like Raph hated him just because he didn't get more seriously hurt like Leo or Don.

 **Beta read by Applepye.**


	9. Chapter 9

Several weeks later, things were going a lot better for both Leo and Don.

Leo still couldn't fully train, but he was doing better and he was able to do simple katas. Small exercises only.

Don was doing a lot better, but his stomach was still healing. He still had to be on the pills. The arsenic had done a great deal of damage. It was advised that even he shouldn't be training yet either, though he did some very simple katas like Leo. But if he started feeling pain, he should stop doing what he was doing.

However, for how well he was doing, Don was only able to handle some gentle foods. He was also back to working on his inventions and projects around the lair again.

Raph and Mikey were still doing a majority of patrolling. They had been more wary for weeks now, to make sure the agents weren't going to capture them.

Mikey had been doing just fine up until now, but then, he had begun to feel sick a lot lately. He spent a lot of time in his room, sleeping or reading his comics. And he would also bring his son in to read to him and have him sleep with him.

Mikey was forced to leave his room most often by a very grumpy Raph, to make him make dinner for them.

It had been over five weeks since the rescue, and Raph had been a lot tougher on Mikey to make sure he helped to take care of Leo and Don. Of course, Splinter would be a little tougher on him too when he didn't want to do much.

Mikey was more than willing to help his still healing brothers, but when he felt like crap lately, he didn't want to do much at all. His family was thinking he was just getting tired from having to take care of Leo and Don.

The youngest still served food, but lately, he wasn't feeling like eating too much. Some foods, especially like his favorite food, pizza, the smells were making him feel nauseated.

One night at dinner, April had brought some special food down to the lair. Mikey smelled the food and immediately, he had to run to the bathroom.

His family thought this was really strange, for him. Mikey always loved to eat.

"Is Mikey feeling alright?" April asked.

"He has been acting really awkward lately." Leo said.

"And he actually hasn't been eating much. And I thought that was supposed to be my department right now, with my stomach still healing internally." Don said.

"I think he's just faking it so he can get attention. He got tired of taking care of Don and Leo, so now he's making himself sick so we'll feel sorry for him." Raph declared.

"And what if he's not faking it, Raph? He might have a stomach flu or something." April set the red masked turtle straight.

"True, but where would he get it from?" Raph said.

"I don't know, but take it into consideration." She said.

The others knew she was right. Mikey could normally eat just about anything, but it was normal to have some off days now and again.

They all heard a door slam and they knew that Mikey had gone to his room. Obviously, he was going to bed again.

Leo and Don were both busy feeding some baby food to Hannah and Brian. They were starting to feed them soft solids, but they would still have their bottles too.

Mikey really didn't feel good. He didn't know why this was happening to him. He hated being sick, but he usually did milk it more to make his brothers take care of him. It was one way his brothers were forced to take care of him. He thought that he deserved this, as he had been helping to take care of Leo and Don all this time. But he also hoped it was nothing more than a temporary stomach bug.

….

The 'stomach bug' didn't go away after a week and a half, and Mikey knew his family would get suspicious. They would know something was really wrong the way it was currently going. Mikey was still sick and began trying to hide his sickness from his family.

He would try to eat some foods, even eating with them at the table, and often struggling just to keep food down at the table. He was usually a fast eater, but now, he would eat fast so he wouldn't have to be seen with the urge to have to get rid of what he had just eaten at the table. Then he would hurriedly leave the table.

Most of the time, Mikey would be sick when everyone else was sleeping. But he made sure no one else was around when he had to run to the bathroom several times a day. He kept a bucket in his room, and he was spending a lot of time in his room even though it had been a few weeks since the symptoms had started to show.

Mikey didn't understand what was wrong. Why was this even going on? He should be able to eat anything and not get sick. But it didn't seem to matter, one way or another, what he ate. His stomach didn't want to keep anything down anymore.

When he was out of his room, he tried to act like his normal self. He was still expected to patrol, train, look after his son and Hannah, and help Don or Leo because they were still healing.

Don and Leo were helping out with chores with the exception of real heavy lifting and bending over a lot. They just had to be careful with their middles yet.

But even Mikey was starting to have trouble bending his middle and it could easily upset it. If it kept up much longer, he would go to Don. Don was capable of being the family doctor at this point.

By now, tastes and smells had begun to change for him too. His hearing was becoming more sensitive and he definitely did his best not to tick his family off, especially Raph. Raph's voice was the loudest in the family.

To the family, Mikey didn't seem to be sick anymore, but there was still something different about their baby brother. He wasn't his usual happy go lucky self. He would smile and say hi to them, but he wasn't bugging them to entertain him or pulling pranks like he usually would. He was eating, but he wasn't eating much, and he would eat in a hurry, like he wanted to get away from them.

Raph liked it being quieter around the lair. He still cared about Mikey, but he was glad to be without all the pranking about or asking to be entertained.

Leo liked to be able to do what he could to help out his family and right now he still had some limits due to his recovery. But he tried to keep up his usual habits. He saw how unusual it was for Mikey not to be talking all that much to him or his brothers.

Don really noticed the difference. He knew when his brothers seemed off balance. Mikey might put on a smile for them still, but it seemed all the more fake. He was just putting on an act to hide something. Something was definitely wrong. And he seemed to be losing weight.

Some days later, Don wanted to record his family's weight just to make sure they were all in the right range.

Raph and Splinter were in their usual range. Don and Leo had lost some weight due to the damage they had endured, but they were gaining it back. And Hannah and Brian kept on gaining weight too. Brian was bigger than Hannah and weighed more.

Mikey's weight was definitely off. He had lost several pounds. Normally he gained weight, but would burn it off. But he was losing even more than he should.

Don thought this was real weird. Mikey wasn't acting like himself and now this.

Mikey was nervous that Don might be noticing something. But he knew he needed to talk to his brother anyway. He would try talking to him later in private. His sickness had been going on for far too long. He wanted to tell him before he was caught being sick.

 **Beta read by Applepye.**

 **It would be nice to hear from readers who are reading this work.**


	10. Chapter 10

It seemed rare anymore when Mikey would feel like his usual self. It had now been over 8 weeks since the rescue and Mikey was feeling ornery today.

He goofed at his son, making him laugh. Then he went to try to get some laughs out of his family. Or at the least, make himself feel better.

He messed up some chemicals in Don's lab that he knew he was working on. When it exploded in Don's face, it ticked the mild mannered purple wearing turtle off.

"Mikey! You know you're supposed to stay out of my lab!" Don yelled at him.

"Hey, I hadn't done that in a while." Mikey laughed. "It was nothing dangerous, I swear."

"It could have been, Mikey. We just lost a lair. We don't need to lose this one too! Stay out of my lab." Don growled and went to go clean up the mess that had been caused.

The rest of the family had heard Don blow up at the youngest.

"Mikey, he's right. We can't have that happening again." Leo said.

"Why can't ya grow up already?!" Raph stated.

"Hey, I haven't done anything like this for weeks. I thought we all just needed some fun." Mikey said.

"This is not our idea of fun. That was just too dangerous." Leo said. "One other time could end up being too far."

"I made sure it wasn't, I promise." Mike raised his hand in scout's honor.

"Just don't let it happen again." Leo said then he went back to his room.

Mikey hated when he got lectured. He felt better, but there was one more.

Raph had walked away and went to the bathroom for a shower after he had finished his workout when the incident had happened. Then, not long after, there was a squishy explosion, and then a "MIKEY!"

Mikey immediately laughed. He was now sitting on the couch.

Don, Leo, and Splinter all came out this time.

When Raph appeared, he was covered in blue paint.

"Blue becomes you, Raph." Mikey giggled.

"You are so dead, laughing boy!" Raph snarled and began chasing his brother.

Mikey got up and ran around the lair with the hothead on his heels. He did try to make a mad dash for his room. He made it to the top of the stairs, but then, his stomach churned. It was making itself known that it didn't like what was going on.

Mikey was breathing hard and had to stop at the top, but Raph caught up to him, and tripped him up.

"Raph, don't!" Mikey cried out.

Raph was too enraged to care. It didn't take much for the two of them to roll down the stairs in the end.

When Raph rolled away from Mikey, Mikey immediately got on all fours and he couldn't help himself as he let go of his lunch.

When Raph got up, he was ready to pound his little brother some more, but then, he saw the mess.

"Ah, gross!"

"I… tried to… tell you." Mikey said.

"I'm gonna get you for this, Mikey. You can have fun cleaning that up." Raph growled and walked away to go get himself cleaned up.

Mikey thought himself lucky this time that he got sick. It saved him from his hotheaded bro giving him a pounding.

The rest of the family now approached, worried, especially after they had rolled down the stairs.

"Are you alright, Michelangelo?" Splinter asked. They all had noticed the mess.

"I'll be okay." Mikey replied, wiping his hand over his mouth.

"Mikey, that's enough pranks. He could have really hurt you for pulling that one. It was bad enough when you did it to Don." Leo said firmly.

"Michelangelo, we know that you have been silent around here for a while now, but there are other ways to get our attention than doing this. And you have a son to think about. You need to think about what is best for him." Splinter said.

"It was evident you were waiting to pull stuff like this, weren't you? When you were so quiet for so long." Don said.

"More like when I felt like it. Just wanted to lighten things up around here." Mikey said.

"Like Master Splinter said. Just come and ask us, and we'd see what we could do to help lighten the mood, but not like this, Mikey. We have young kids to think about now." Leo said. Then there was a sound from upstairs. "And speaking of which."

Don and Splinter left to go back to what they were doing. "And Mikey, clean up the mess you made." Don said in an irritated way.

Mikey knew the others were irritated at him now. He had just wanted to have some fun after being sick for so long, and now, it had made an appearance again.

He went to get the mop and cleaned up the vomit mess he had made. Then he went to his room.

…

Don cleaned up his lab and Raph tried to get the paint off of himself in the shower. He had to ask Don to finish doing that for him after he had been done in the lab. Leo was busy attending to the twins. Leo wasn't going to allow Mikey in there right now.

The babies had been startled by the loud noises outside their room. Now they had their 'mom' in here trying to comfort them.

In his room, after all the harsh words, Mikey couldn't help but let the tears flow. He had thought his family wanted him back to normal. So he pulled a normal and they just blew up in his face.

He wished his family had more of a sense of humor, and when they did, it seemed more like they were laughing at him and not with him. They all had different senses of humor. And they didn't even care that much when he had gotten sick this time. They must have been that irritated with him if they didn't care about that.

Mikey stayed in his room until it was time to start cooking dinner. He went down to the kitchen and stayed mellow. He kept an eye out for Raph. He knew he was going to be expecting something from him sooner or later for the paint prank.

After Don had finished cleaning him up, Raph had gone to the dojo to beat his punching bag to let that bad steam get out.

Soon, the lair began to smell really good with the scents of food. The family knew that dinner was getting close to being done.

Soon, Mikey called, "Dinner's ready!"

The others all came to the kitchen pretty slowly it seemed. Don and Leo carried the twins and put them into their high chairs.

Mikey avoided eye contact with everyone. He saw Raph scowling at him.

Master Splinter just sat down at the head of the table calmly. He let his youngest son serve him his food.

Don and Leo each sat beside one baby and fed them their dinner.

Mikey set some mashed potatoes, meatloaf, mixed fruit, and bread on the table. Raph and Splinter took some first.

Mikey sat down at the table and took some small amounts of the food, but the smells were getting to him. He began to eat his meal fast just so he could leave as well as avoid Raph.

He had just finished up when Don and Leo were finally starting to grab themselves some dinner. Mikey went to try to get up when his father stopped him.

"Michelangelo, you need to stay here and eat some more than what you ate."

"Uh, I've had enough, Sensei. Thanks."

"Now we know that's a lie. You always have a big appetite." Raph said.

"I just haven't had one lately, Raph. Just lay off me!" Mikey growled.

"Master Splinter is right, Mikey. You need to eat some more." Leo said.

"I've noticed you've been losing weight. I agree with them, you do need to eat more." Don said.

"I just don't feel like eating too much. I need to go to my room."

"Not until you have a bit more than what you just ate, Michelangelo." Splinter said.

"I just don't want anymore. I'm full." Mike argued.

"Mikey." Leo glared.

"Fine!" Mikey snapped and grabbed some more and ate it real fast because he knew what was coming up soon.

"You need to slow down your eating." Leo said.

Mikey tried to slow down, but before long, some growls erupted and Mikey grabbed his mouth and he ran for the bathroom.

"Maybe that fall down the stairs stirred something up." Leo said.

"Possible, but I just think he ate too fast this time." Don said.

"He'll be fine." Raph said. "He always bounces back so easily from just about everything."

Mikey lost all of his dinner. Why wouldn't this sickness just go away? He was lucky if he kept any food at all in his system. He had to find out what was going on.

 **Beta read by Applepye.**

 **Been busy with some other stories the past several days and some writer's block on this one.**


	11. Chapter 11

After a few months of recovery, Don was well enough now that he felt he could start joining the patrols again. The poison had done a ton of damages to his insides and doing anything strenuous for a long time had disturbed him.

Leo still had a little ways to go before his injury was healed. Don said just another few weeks to go before he could go with them again. He couldn't wait. He was restless here at home all the time, being mainly a babysitter. And now, Donny got to have fun.

The first night that Don joined Raph and Mikey on patrol did wonders for Don's happiness. He was just so thrilled to get out of the lair.

They all broke up a Purple Dragon heist on a warehouse that night, and once again, at one point, Mikey got blamed for not paying attention, which had nearly got Donny into trouble again.

Mikey had had a clumsy moment that he couldn't control and it got Don knocked in the back of the leg, causing him to go down and one of the Dragons was right on top of him. Don was lucky that he was still able to use his Bo to defend himself while he was down.

After that was over, Raph and Don gave their younger brother stern stares.

"I'm sorry about that, Don. I couldn't help it." Mikey tried to apologize.

"Mikey, you've been getting more out of control on patrols lately. It's time to stop it." Raph said. "Leo would be giving a much bigger lecture if he was here."

"I can't help it, Raph." Mikey said.

"Why can't you help it, Mikey? You always have a habit of goofing off on patrols, not just at home. We know you like to have fun, but on patrols, it's a much more serious time. You can't be goofing off when we run into trouble. It nearly got me into trouble tonight." Don said.

"I don't know, Don. Something happened. A weird feeling in my head flashed and I nearly lost my own footing. I couldn't help it." Mikey explained.

"What kind of feeling?" Don asked, suddenly concerned for his brother's wellbeing.

"Kind of like, dizzy."

"I have noticed that you have had some weird moments of clumsiness lately. You can barely stay on your feet in training." Don said.

"He's just not getting enough sleep." Raph said. "Leo and Splinter don't take it easy on us even if we're tired."

Mikey glared at Raph. Yes, he was tired, but he didn't know what kept him awake at night. All the sickness is what kept him up.

"I'll take a look at you when we get back home." Don said.

Mikey still feared about Don finding out about the sickness, but he himself needed answers too.

…..

When they got home and before Don could even have a chance to take a look at Mikey, once Leo and Splinter had been told about what happened they too gave him a stern lecture.

Mikey wasn't normally clumsy. He was just goofy, but he wasn't trying to be goofy right now.

Don had been in the lab getting things ready to take a look at his little brother when he heard the lectures going on.

In the end, Mikey went to his room and Don heard a loud slam. He sighed and knew he would have to do the exam later. He knew Mikey had hurt feelings right now, but just figured he would bounce back in no time. Mikey was pretty resilient.

The others just felt really disappointed in Mikey. He had been quiet for a time after their rescue from Bishop's facility, then he had pulled a prank, and now he was acting up all the time in practice and on patrols. That's how they saw it in their eyes. Leo had yet to see it on patrol though. But when he did return to patrolling with the others, he would make sure Mikey stayed focused.

In his room, Mikey couldn't stop the tears from coming on. Why wouldn't they listen to him? He felt worthless to his family. He was tired of being seen as nothing but the goofy, baby brother. He was tired of putting on acts for them.

The only ones who seemed to get him were his cat, April, his son, Brian and his pal, the Silver Sentry. Though Brian couldn't talk yet, he was a lot like him.

Mikey decided that he had had enough of his family's nonsense. And this sickness wasn't going away either. He felt it had something to do with it too. He felt like he was dying and no one cared.

Mikey finally decided that he was going to leave after everyone was asleep. If he was dying, he couldn't take his son with him. It would be too hard to take care of him and he would be alone. At the very least, he would take Klunk with him. He did want some company while he was out there.

He began to pack a backpack. He put his comics in there, and would pack some food later. He also put some favorite toys in the pack and added his survival gear as well. Finally he packed some clothes for disguises or warmth.

He didn't care where he was going to go, but he just had to get away from here. He was sick of being treated like he was worthless.

Later on, when everyone was asleep, Mikey got sick again, then grabbed his pack and went to the kitchen to get some food. He didn't like to eat much right now, but knew he needed food to live. He also got some food for Klunk.

When he got back upstairs, he went to the twins' room and kissed Brian goodbye.

"I wish I could take you with me, Brian, but I think your dad is dying. I can't take you with me. You're better off with your other dad and my brothers and father. They'll make sure you're well taken care of. I love you. I might be back, or not." Mikey said sadly.

He left the babies' room and exited the lair, with Klunk on his heels. He had also made sure to pack all of his money so that he could later buy food.

Topside, tears were falling from his face. He didn't go to April's, but instead, found himself going to Angel's house.

He knocked on her window.

Angel was in her pajamas, but opened the window.

"Mikey, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm leaving home, Angel. Do you know of a place I can stay?" Mikey asked.

Angel woke up some more when she heard him say that. "Why?"

"My family has been treating me like I don't matter anymore. I need some time away from them." Mikey said.

"Uh, sure, but I can't take you anywhere until tomorrow afternoon." Angel said. "You can stay here in my room for the time being."

"Thanks." Mike said and climbed inside her room.

Mikey camped out on the floor and she went back to bed.

 **Beta read by Applepye.**

 **Virtual cookies to anyone who reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, Angel had school and everyone else went to work. Even her grandma went out to do errands and hang out with some of her own friends.

Mikey and Klunk were free to wander the house. Angel had found a cardboard box to act as a litter box for Mikey's cat. It was just a temporary measure.

…..

Back at the lair, the family had gotten up to start their day, have some breakfast and then start training. But only, their main chef had not gotten up to cook them breakfast.

Leo went to Mikey's room to get his baby brother up but there was no answer, not even the usual sound of snoring could be heard coming from the room.

"Mikey, you need to get up now. Don't make me come in there." Leo said firmly.

Leo knocked again and again, and then finally did have to go in.

He found the door unlocked. "Mikey?" He shook the bundle in the bed, and pulled back the covers, revealing just a bunch of pillows.

Leo's eyes widened. He looked around the room and saw that several things were gone. He ran out of the room to the others in the kitchen.

"Guys!" Leo panted.

"Calm down, Leonardo. What is it?" Splinter asked.

"Mikey's gone! A lot of his things are gone! I think he ran away." Leo caught his breath.

"What?"

"We were being too hard on him." Don said.

"Yeah, but he deserved it." Raph said.

"You must find him, my sons." Splinter said. "But you know you can't go out now."

"Did he take Brian with him?" Don asked.

That hit home for Leo. He ran back to the babies' room and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Brian was still here. He must have thought that taking a baby was too dangerous and he was right. But still, either way, the family had to get Mikey back.

He went and told the others that Brian was still there, but they needed to find Mikey that night.

…..

Later in the afternoon, after Angel had gotten home from school, Mikey got in one of his disguises and with a cat carrier Angel had bought, that Klunk was carried in, Angel drove Mikey and Klunk to an empty part of town to stay. It was a place she knew of only. She had explored it once a long time ago and knew of a good place.

Angel parked the car and led Mikey to an empty apartment building that was still in good shape. At least he would have a roof over his head.

She led him inside and it was the perfect size for a one person and his cat. Mikey wished he had Brian with him, but it wasn't the best environment for a baby.

"I'll be by every few days to give you some food." Angel said.

"Thanks, Angel." Mikey said.

"No prob. I'll be back in a few days. I'll leave ya to get settled." She said.

"Just remember if you see my brothers, don't tell them where I am."

"I promise." Angel said, and then she left.

Mikey let Klunk out of the carrier once all the windows were closed. Then he turned on the lights to see if they worked. They did. This apartment wasn't in too bad a shape, just empty.

He went about cleaning the place up and getting things set up the way he wanted them to his own specifications. Now he had a place of his own.

He had just needed to get away from his family for a while. They never seemed to appreciate what he did for them. They didn't seem to care about his feelings or anything else unless he was seriously injured by some enemy. They were always hitting him, scolding him, laughing at him rather than with him, and many other things that were making him not feel wanted. He just hoped they treated his son better. He would eventually go back for Brian, but for now, he just needed the time away.

…..

That night, Leo, Don, and Raph went looking for their little brother. Leo had made it clear he was coming this time. Don just said to be careful then.

Running and jumping along the rooftops didn't seem to bother the leader. He was too busy focusing on trying to find Mikey.

They all checked April and Casey's to see if he was there and he wasn't. Their human friends said they would keep an eye out for him.

The trio checked various parts of the city and it neared dawn before they returned home, having found no sign of Mikey.

"When I find him, he's going to be in so much trouble!" Raph growled.

"He wouldn't have done this without a reason." Don said. "We have been quite hard on him lately. It wasn't his fault that we got hurt."

"I know, but he still needs a talk when we find him." Leo said. "But Raph, we will show him how much that we love him and do want him around in a civilized manner, not in a hotheaded way."

Raph just growled to himself. He did love Mikey, he just drove him crazy. He hoped he wasn't captured and hurt like Don and Leo had been.

They would find him.

When they got home, Master Splinter was sadly disappointed that he wasn't found.

"We looked everywhere for him. Even April and Casey haven't seen him." Leo said.

"We'll keep looking for him. We just couldn't find him tonight." Don said.

"Yes. Now you all should try to get some rest so you can start fresh tomorrow night." Splinter advised.

As hard as it was to abandon the search for now, they knew they all needed rest. They all hoped Mikey was okay, wherever he was.

 **Beta read by Applypye.**

 **I know it seems I'm neglecting this story. I haven't forgotten about it, just was busy with another story. But here's another update.**


	13. Chapter 13

It was hard for Mikey to live without his family at first, with just having to look after himself and Klunk, but the more he was on his own, without being bossed around or hit or lectured for whatever he did, the more he liked it. But there was also the part of where he was still sick all the time.

If he was dying, he felt his family wouldn't miss him anyway. But Angel was the only one who knew where he was at the moment and she would find him if something did happen to him.

Mikey didn't feel like patrolling anymore. He didn't want the risk of being found by his brothers. As much as he still cared about them, he wasn't ready to face them yet. He still did some training, but a lot of movements seemed to upset his stomach, so he would quit. Being on his own meant he could quit when he wanted to.

And as promised, Angel came by every few days with needed supplies. She even gave him a used TV set. Mikey enjoyed that.

…..

Several weeks later, Mikey's brothers still hadn't found him. They feared that Bishop had found him. There were no signs of Mikey and Bishop had moved on from the place that they had been rescued from before.

They were worried that they would never see him again. They all looked at Brian, sad that his father was gone. He was the last part of Mikey they had with them. And Brian was turning out to be a lot like Mikey, even for a baby turtle. He had his father's happy go lucky side. He loved to play with their mask tails. He wasn't too picky of an eater either.

Hannah would laugh and giggle too, but she was still the more serious baby turtle. She was a little pickier with her foods other than the bottle.

After Mikey had left, Master Splinter or Raph did most of the cooking. Don and Leo were not the best of cooks so they were not allowed to do it as often. Or on occasion, April and Casey would bring more food down, food that didn't have to be cooked, and takeout food.

The family felt more down without the youngest adult there. He was the sunshine of their lives, other than Hannah and Brian now. He brightened up their world. Right now, it seemed hopeless that they would ever find him.

And very soon, Leo's friend, Ali was going to be visiting. She wanted to see their new home and how the twins were.

As for Leo's injuries, they were healed now. He was out with them on patrols and training with them again full time.

And the family had asked all their known allies and friends if they had seen Mikey, and they all said no. The turtles had even notified the Justice Force that their biggest fan and friend was missing. Not even Leatherhead had seen him.

Angel in secret knew where he was, but she had kept her promise not to tell them. But she had encouraged Mikey that he needed to try to face his family soon.

Mikey knew this, but what would they think if they saw him in this current condition?

Over the six weeks that he had been staying in this abandoned building, looking after himself and Klunk, the sickness had finally gone away and he had been gaining an appetite again, finally. But it didn't take long to find out why he had been sick all this time and with no official medical care.

It had been well after four months since the incident at Bishop's lab, and now, Mikey had his results of why he had been sick for so long. His stomach was swelling up. It had to have been him because there was no other way for this to happen.

Mikey remembered of how Leo looked so many months ago. He knew this was happening to him now. He still didn't feel any movements, but he was extremely careful to not stress his baby out. He would take little walks around the building for his exercise now.

He knew he was a father already, but now, he was having more. He was a little worried, but at the same time, happy about the new baby. Brian and Hannah needed more siblings, or cousins. He wished he could have found out a long time before his stomach gave it away.

Mikey remembered how much Leo had needed great care when he got to be heavier in his pregnancy and he knew he too would need it as time went on. He needed to go home and get his family to forgive him and hope they would let him carry this baby to term. If Leo could, so could he.

Mikey loved it when his family waited on him hand and foot. But he hoped they would help take care of him in a more concerned manner rather than an annoyed one, like they did when he was sick with the flu.

And he knew his family would need to take it easier on him right now, as when Leo had also told of the losses of two of his babies. He didn't want to lose the only one that he carried. He also needed to go home and get an exam to show just how this baby was doing.

The next time Angel came over, he told her he was ready to go home and face them. He was nervous though. He packed up his supplies and Klunk and Angel took him home to the nearest sewer grate.

Mikey walked calmly through the sewers, holding Klunk's carrier. He was trying to think of what he was going to say to the others, but he knew he would just have to wing it, like he usually did.

When he finally reached the lair's entrance, he breathed a deep sigh and looked down at his belly. "It's time the other relatives found out about you." Mikey said to the baby. Then he pulled the lever and stepped inside when the doors opened.

Now was the moment of truth.

 **Beta read by Applepye.**


	14. Chapter 14

The main family was having dinner at the table when they heard their lair door open up. They weren't expecting any guests tonight, but when they looked up at the top of the stairs, they couldn't believe who they saw.

"Mikey!" Leo, Raph, and Don all shouted at the same time.

Mikey giggled nervously, "Hi, guys." He greeted.

His brothers ran to hug him when he got to the bottom of the stairs. He had held onto the railing coming down for support. He still had clumsy moments.

They all hugged him tight as tears filled his family's eyes. "It's good to see you guys too," Mikey said in a squeezed tone.

His brothers finally let go and then there was a great big whack upside the head. "OW!" Mikey cried out.

"That's for runnin' away in the first place!" Raph yelled.

"Mikey, why would you do a thing like that to us?" Don asked.

"Because, you all were treating me like I didn't matter to you. I just had to get away from it all." Mikey explained. "And I know I didn't miss that," he added, referring to Raph hitting him.

"I did it because you deserved it. But I'm glad you're back, Mikey." Raph said and then put a hand on his shoulder.

"It is good you are home, my son." Splinter now stepped forward.

As Mikey looked at his father, he seemed much older somehow. "I did miss you guys, but like I said, I just needed some time for myself."

Mikey then went to hug his father, who was more than happy to hug him back.

"But you weren't captured by Bishop or anything?" Leo asked.

"No. I was just in hiding," Mikey said. "I didn't want to be found. I also didn't want to come back, but I needed to, since I'm not in the best condition to be on my own."

"What do you mean?" Don asked, raising an eye ridge.

Mikey looked at Don and his family, then he looked down at his belly. He put a hand on it. His family all saw what he was talking about.

Their eyes all widened when they saw the swelling down there for the first time.

"I was sick for a long time and I didn't know why. I thought I was dying, and if I had died, I thought you guys wouldn't care if I was gone, since I was nothing more than a pin-cushion for everything. All the hitting and lectures, I felt like I wasn't wanted. You made me feel unwanted," Mikey explained, unable to look up at his family.

"Mikey, we could never hate you," Leo soothed. "You're always welcome to come home." He shrugged as a soft smile spread across his face. "Just a lot of your games and behavior can annoy us… a lot, that's all."

"It still doesn't make me feel that much better, but now that this is happening, a lot of stress needs to be taken off me." Mike said, rubbing his belly.

"How did this happen, Mikey?" Don asked.

"I don't know, Don."

"From what I can see, your stomach is nearly about the size of back when Leo came home from him being kidnapped by Bishop's cronies. You look like you are about 4 months along or so," Don said.

"And it's been about 4 months since the last incident with him and Johnson," Leo added. "Maybe that's why Mikey appeared to be unharmed other than his leg getting shot. This only could have happened through them."

Mikey didn't like the idea of Bishop starting this on him, but now that he was this far along, what choice did he have? But then, he had gotten used to this by now and he wasn't about to give up his baby.

"Even if it did happen from them, I'm not giving up my baby!" Mikey exclaimed.

Leo could easily understand what he was going through. He wouldn't make anything happen. Don and Splinter were likely to accept it, but Raph was still the one to worry about.

"Well, Hannah and Brian could use some more cousins or siblings, however we want to look at it." Don said, making it clear he was understanding of the situation.

"It took me a long time to accept Leo's twins as part of the family and we already have our hands full with them." Raph said, crossing his arms over his plastron.

"Raphael, we will welcome this new child into the family as well." Master Splinter said.

"We're just glad you are alright and safe." Leo said, stepping forward to give Mikey another hug.

Mike accepted his oldest brother's affection. And now it started. The doting part.

….

After Mikey and Klunk got settled back in, he went to see how Brian was and saw that his son had been well taken care of. He knew his family would take great care of him while he was gone. But he couldn't have stayed away for the sake of his son anyway.

And soon after, Don performed an ultrasound on Mikey to just see if the baby was alright. Everyone was in there to see it.

They were all surprised to find not one, but two babies!

Their eyes all widened when they found out that Mikey was going to be having twins. This was definitely a lot to take in.

Leo hoped that Mikey wouldn't go through the traumatic experience of losing either one. Mikey only had twins versus when he had lost two of the four that he had carried. And then, Leo had another realization: what if he had been impregnated again?!

"Don, this was something that was never done when we got back because we were all so busy recovering, but now that it's been re-issued, maybe you should check me too to make sure this if this is happening to me again," Leo said nervously, placing his hand over his stomach.

"Yeah, that needs to be addressed too, considering Johnson wanted to see how you carried Hannah and Brian." Don said, nodding his head.

Mikey was allowed up and cleaned his belly off. Then Leo took his place.

Leo hadn't been experiencing anything that would count as symptoms but he had no real basis for comparison since he hadn't experienced any of the symptoms from the first pregnancy due to the fact that he had slept through them. He wanted to be sure. He had taken his belt and gear off his torso for this to be done.

Leo simply laid on the exam table, staring up at the ceiling, as Don put some gel onto his lower plastron.

What if he was pregnant again? And with Mikey's twins on the way, if he was, they were going to have too many babies to care for after they were all born.

Don got the gel on Leo's stomach. Looking up, he saw that his oldest brother had a worried look on his face and wouldn't look at anyone. He picked up the wand and put it onto the gelled area.

Leo could feel the wand moving over him.

The rest of the family was looking too to see if there were any babies in there as well.

As Don moved the wand over Leo's plastron, he could make out internal organs, but nothing of the sort of what he had seen in Mikey, or when Leo was pregnant last.

Don moved the wand over Leo a few times just to be sure. On the fourth time, Don stopped it all.

Leo looked at Don when he saw the computer switched off and the wand taken off his belly.

"Nope. I'm not seeing any babies inside you, Leo."

It made the leader breathe a huge sigh of relief. Don handed him a towel as he sat up. Leo wiped the gel off his stomach.

"But I'm sure Johnson would have impregnated me eventually if we had been there any longer." Leo said.

"Yeah, and I might have died because of their poisoning." Don said.

"And it had to be them that did this to me." Mikey said. "But they could have done horrible stuff to me too despite the babies."

"True, but Bishop or Johnson wouldn't want you incredibly stressed because it could have cause a loss to one or both babies." Leo explained.

"I don't want to lose either one." Mikey said worriedly.

"From this moment, Michelangelo, you are to start eating healthy," Splinter stated. "You will only do things that don't stress you too much. I still do advise some light exercise, such as walking. And now that Leonardo is healed, and your abdomen is getting bigger, you are not doing anymore patrols."

"I haven't done patrols for weeks, Sensei." Mikey said. "But I did do my katas, as much as I could before I felt sick."

"You might be able to do some small katas for a while. Leo should be able to help you learn how to breathe and do the movements more fluently." Don said. "After all, he went through this."

Mikey looked at Leo. He knew his big brother wasn't going to let him get lazy just because he was expecting. And though Leo could be a pain when it came to training, with this condition, Leo knew that he needed to take it easy on him. It would be easy to get winded and dizzy at times. But learning to breathe right could help that. And Leo was well aware that Mikey would need plenty of rest as well.

Leo had just finished putting his gear back on and now he had crossed his arms and smiled rather firmly. He loved to be the teacher.

Mikey still somewhat dreaded training with him.

"And what about when Raph gets mad at me?" Mikey wanted to change the subject.

"Raphael will not be pounding on you." Splinter said.

Raph couldn't help but groan at the matter.

"If you have to pound something if Mikey makes you mad, pound your punching bag." Don said.

Raphael knew Mikey carrying babies was a bad idea. Not just because he would be worried for him like he was with Leo, but more so than Leo because he knew that Mikey would be rubbing his condition in their faces, like he had done with winning the Battle Nexus Championship.

Patrol was called off for tonight. It was advised that everyone go to bed. Starting tomorrow was a new start for Mikey with his family.

 **Beta read with Applepye.**

 **Sorry. Had my mind busy on other things for a while. Including on trying to get better from a thrown out back injury.**


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, everyone was up bright and early, all but Mikey. He did have a habit of being late at times.

Splinter wanted his sons to train before breakfast this morning.

"Should I go get Bozo the Turtle?" Raph suggested.

"No, Raphael. Michelangelo will not be training with you three anymore until after the birth and recovery. He will just train with Leonardo. And Leonardo, you know not to be too hard on him." Splinter advised.

"Yes, Master. I know. I'm just going to help him do his own fighting movements and breathing techniques." Leo replied.

"And for now, we will let Michelangelo rest. He needs more rest now than ever before." Splinter continued.

Raph also didn't like hearing that. This was just more milking his situation. But, in the better sense, Mikey wouldn't be making jokes about him that could make him mad at him.

They got down to training. Leo was still getting back into the practice of it after his long recovery, but he still remembered his skills well.

For the next five months, there would only be the three brothers training.

Mikey woke up while his family was training and when he went downstairs, he heard them in the dojo. He went to check it out. He ventured into the room and stood by his father.

"Sorry I'm late." Mikey said.

"No need, my son. We know you need your rest now more than ever. You are not training with your brothers." Splinter said.

This was all new to Mikey, at least with being back home.

"What about with Leo?"

"He won't be training with you full scale." The rat said, then he turned his attention back his brothers. "And finish."

Leo, Don, and Raph all finished and bowed.

"Now, Leonardo, you can start Michelangelo's training. The rest of you are dismissed." Splinter said.

Mikey groaned a bit. He was nervous.

Don and Raph left the dojo, though Don gave Leo the look of being careful. Leo returned it.

When they were gone, Mike looked at Leo. "So, what are going to have me do?"

"We are going to start learning some new breathing techniques before doing anything physically." Leo said.

' _Oh, this is going to so fun.'_ Mikey said to himself when he meant he was going to be so bored. He hated doing this.

"Why do I have to do this, Leo? Why can't I just have a relaxing pregnancy and just do walking for my exercise?" Mikey whined.

"Mikey, you remember what happened to our last lair while I was pregnant? There's always the possibility of it happening here too. You need to stay in shape. And as the twins grow, they will put more pressure on your internal organs and you are going to need to learn new ways to breathe properly and when you move about." Leo explained.

"I had to do all this too. It was different having to move and breathe differently than when you are not pregnant. And as the only other one in our family who's gone through this before, I'm the best one to teach it to you."

They began with sitting breathing methods and then some standing ones. Then it was dismissed for today. Now it was breakfast time.

Mikey cooked up some pancakes and sausage, toast, and eggs. And for the first time in a few months, Mikey was able to dive into his own food without having to worry about running for the bathroom.

The others were glad to see Mikey eating like his normal self again. And now he had three stomachs to feed. But they were worried if Mikey might overeat just for trying to feed himself and the twins.

Brian and Hannah were also introduced to the pancakes and sausage that morning too.

Later on in the day, April and Casey were called that Mikey was back and they would be over for dinner tonight and there was also a surprise.

When they came over that evening, there was a letter for Leo from Ali, saying she would be over in a week to visit. It was thrilling.

Then the worries were confessed about and then the story of the new coming babies, then came the congratulations.

….

A week later, as promised, Ali came to visit the family. April and Casey brought her down to the lair with Erica in tow.

She gave Leo a hug. She was so happy to see him again, but then she noticed the patch on his plastron.

"What happened, Leo?" Ali asked.

"It's a long story, but the short story is, the same man who got me pregnant with Brian and Hannah wanted to see how I carried the twins and planned to do it to me again. Luckily, we were rescued before it happened to me." Leo explained.

"Yeah, for you maybe, but this time, it was done to me." Mikey spoke up.

Ali looked over at the youngest and she did notice Mikey's slightly swollen belly.

"How far along are you?" She asked.

"It's been about 4 and a half months since our encounter with them." Don replied.

"How many?"

"Just twins this time." Mikey said.

"You guys are going to be busy when they are born."

"Yep." Leo said.

Ali then also produced pictures for Mikey on what her mini horses' new foal looked like this year. It was a little black Pinto filly.

"Aww! I want her!" Mikey said.

"Mikey, we had this discussion." Leo said.

"We ain't got room for horses." Raph said.

"I know. She's just so cute!"

"Mikey, you have your own cute babies to look forward to." April said.

"It still seems like a long way off."

"They'll be born before you know it." Ali said.

Mikey couldn't wait. Though some other turtles felt that it could wait a lot longer.


	16. Chapter 16

Ali stayed for two weeks for her vacation. She stayed at April and Casey's. She was a babysitter for Erica too while the adults went out to dinner, or she even helped Mikey with Hannah and Brian while his brothers were out patrolling.

Ali admired Mikey's courage for wanting to carry his twins. But she just hoped Mikey's goofy nature didn't get them in trouble. He was an energetic one.

One morning, Leo had even let her in on his training with Mikey. She saw how he was learning new moves in the case of self defense in his condition and breathing techniques.

Ali had also heard of what had happened to Don and she was glad he hadn't died. She thought he was smart and all, and found him to be sweet. The family really needed him. It would have been the worst incident ever and his daughter needed him too. She was glad he had recovered well.

When it was time for her to leave again, it was hard to say goodbye. She wanted to see what the babies looked like when they were born. It was a promise of pictures and names told.

…..

For the remainder of the pregnancy, Mikey's brothers made sure he had support, some action the best they could give, he loved his movies. Mikey loved being spoiled like this. He did his breathing techniques with Leo in the dojo and some meditation, even though he hated it. Exercising also meant walking in the sewers.

If he was ever allowed topside, it was only to April's house. They just weren't taking anymore chances and wanting the babies and Mikey to be safe and healthy.

Mikey still did a lot of cooking for the family, but he had to limit his time on his feet too. The heavier the twins got, the more his back would hurt or his ankles would swell. Leo told him to expect these things. He still remembered them well. And Leo would remind him that he needed to eat more healthier things too, as much as he hated to.

Donny gave him routine exams to make sure the babies were doing alright. They were looking to be like normal mutant turtles. And they all were greatly wanting to know the genders.

Raph was still as overprotective as ever. He and Don and Leo only did the patrols and kept an eye out for Bishop, Johnson, or any other bad guy crony.

Master Splinter was still leaving the majority of responsibility to his sons, but was glad to spoil them as a grandfather should. He was happy to be having more, but still worried about Michelangelo at the same time. These forced pregnancies just weren't normal for his sons. But it would be great to pass on their bloodlines to a new generation.

…..

When the ninth month finally came, nothing had been heard from the Bishop or Johnson. The older three turtles had just done what they had always done, protecting the city and each other.

They all were concerned for their baby brother now that he was in his final month. It was just a waiting game for the labor to begin to wait until the scheduled c-section. But they also gave him a wonderful time when he had his own baby shower too. He loved all that he got from it.

Mikey had learned over the course of his pregnancy that he had to be serious while he carried the twins so he and them wouldn't get hurt, and that he would have to be a parent too. He already was to Brian, but he had learned when to have his goofy side shown. In the calm of home, he would still try to make Brian laugh.

By now, Mikey had began having more discomforts from the pregnancy too. His breathing was restricted, he had to run to the bathroom a lot, he had to eat smaller meals or he could get heartburn. He was no longer training with Leo, but they did practice breathing exercises and meditation.

His walking was more of a waddle now. He had to hold his back every time he got up to walk. His brothers often had to help him stand up.

Don would help Leatherhead out over at his place at times and LH said he was willing to help in the delivery of Mikey's twins. Don would be happy to have his and April's help once again when the time came.

….

The date of the surgery finally came and Mikey was so nervous. Everything had been fine going during the pregnancy, but from the weight and discomfort of the babies inside him, he was ready to have them be outside of his body now.

All of the main family gathered in the living room to wait. Leo and Raph held Hannah and Brian. Splinter and Casey waited alongside them, with Casey holding Erica.

Don, April, and Leatherhead prepared Mikey for the surgery, knocked him out, and began. They had to be prepared for anything in something like this. They remembered doing it on Leo.

Leonardo really feared for Mikey. As oldest, he felt responsible for whatever was going to happen. But he knew that Don, April and LH were the best in the business to do this.

Soon, from behind the doors, a first baby cry was heard! It made the family smile. The first one was here.

The first baby born was a girl. She had Leo's coloring.

Soon, the second one followed. It was a boy. He had Raph's coloring. These were Raph and Leo's twins this time, resulting from the cloning at the beginning.

While Don and LH were patching up Mikey, April went out and told the family the great news. She knew they were anxious to hear about it.

"Guys, I have great news. Leo, you have a daughter. And Raph, you have a son. They both look like you. So now, you both have your own kids. Congratulations."

"And how is Michelangelo?" Splinter asked.

"He's still out, but he's doing fine. He's going to be fine." April said.

Leo was a grinning fool. He now officially had a child that was looking like him, and a little girl at that. He couldn't have felt prouder of Mikey for carrying her.

Raph was still hesitant about this. But he had grown to love the other older ones, so he could learn to love these new ones.

"Did you think of any names?" Casey asked.

"Rochelle." Leo said.

"Johnny." Raph said.

"Why Johnny?" Casey asked.

"Just a simple name for my son." Raph said.

"If that's what you want then, that he'll be." April said.

After Mikey was stabilized to sleep off his anesthesia, Don and Leatherhead brought the new babies out to meet the family and especially their new dads. April and Casey took Hannah and Brian and Splinter had Erica.

Leo and Raph were curious and nervous holding their babies for the first time.

"Hi, little Rochelle." Leo said. "I'm your dad."

The baby girl turtle looked up at the voice speaking to her. She had his eyes too. She reached a little hand up and he put a finger in it, she grasped it. It put a smile on Leo's face. He couldn't have been happier to feel this way again for a new baby.

"Hi, Johnny, I'm your papa." Raph said to his son.

The little boy turtle gave a hard kick to Raph's chest. It made Raph laugh. To him, it told him his son was going to be a big, strong one too.

A little later on, Mikey came out of his anesthesia and he got to hold the twins he had been carrying for the last nine months. He now got to see that the babies he had carried were not even his at all. But he was glad to have given Leo and Raph their babies, as both of theirs had died when Leo carried their offspring before. But now, they were equal.

Over the pregnancy, more cradles had been gotten and they were ready for the babies to sleep in them. Leo and Raph would take care of them for now, or Mikey would. But anyone could. But Mikey also had a long road ahead of him in recovering from the intense surgery, of his plastron healing.

In time, the plastron would heal. But now that the family was complete, it couldn't have been a happier day in their lives. And just as before, the family had all they needed to care for them. Love would be the highest gift given. All four babies were miracles to the family. Plus with Erica being a cousin too. And maybe one more real soon.

Splinter was happy to see that all four of his sons had a child to call their own, despite how they all came to be in the first place. He would spoil and teach the kids things that he knew while he could. But he hoped he had also taught his sons enough on how to be good fathers.

The turtles knew what it was like growing up as boy turtles, but were nervous about raising the two girls. Girls might turn out differently. But they would do their best. They always had Don to turn to about the scientific facts or even April to help them out. But on that note, the guys did wish the kids had females in their lives. Maybe someday if they got lucky.

And with four babies in the lair now, they were all going to be busy. They would all take turns caring for them. And the brothers all slept with one baby in their rooms, their own babies. It would be easier to care for them that way. Though while Mikey recovered, he had to have a little help. He bunked up with Leo for awhile.

The turtles had always vowed to watch out for everyone in the city, but now, they had to vow to take care of their own little family. The kids were the next generation of ninja turtles to be.

Leo wrote to Ali and gave two pictures and of the names that the babies were. And even soon after the birth, even Usagi visited again and was happy to see his friend so happy that he now had a kid to really call his own. Leo said that Usagi could be considered her godfather and uncle as well. Usagi said it was a great honor.

Leatherhead was also considered an uncle to the young turtles too. He loved holding the babies. They made him laugh with their little antics.

April and Casey still visited as often as they could so their daughter could play with the turtle kids as often as possible. Casey still joined the turtles on patrol as needed. April still worried for him though.

….

It took about six months for Mikey's plastron to heal enough to where he was joining his brothers once again on patrol and all action out of the lair. He was glad to be able to do things again as before.

Don, Leo, and Raph were glad to have him back out with them. Sure, he could still and always would be an annoyance at times, but they still loved him for who he was. Their baby brother.

And now, they all couldn't have been happier in their lives. They would continue to patrol the city and protect others living in it, and making sure at the same time to make sure that their own children grew up happy and safe. And keeping an eye out for the ones that wanted them back.

The turtles were happy to be passing on their blood and lessons to offspring of their own, when they used to think it would never have been an option otherwise. Hannah, Brian, Rochelle, and Johnny were the greatest gifts to them all. And in years to come, new soon to be ninja turtles!

The End

 **Sorry this took so long. Major writer's block. I know this had a lot of time skipping, but I was mostly just fresh out of ideas for this story and just wanted to give it the happy ending it deserves.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the story. Love to see all your lovely reviews!**


End file.
